His Secretary
by Ryder3078
Summary: Amber Fernandes has been working for Gray Fullbuster for almost ten years. He is a good boss, but a playboy and his family adores him. He is the head boss of his Father's Company. She is his secretary. She gets into a car accident, her boyfriend dies. What happens after the car accident, will he see her differently?
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold raining day in the City of Magnolia, the rain drops was coming down heavily making large droplets in the puddles. People were under the covers of their umbrella carrying about their business. Either going to grocery store, going home, hanging with friends or waiting for the clock to struck 4pm to end there work day. For one person that was what she was waiting for to happen. It was a slow day at work, and she looking forward to put her feet up and have a glass of wine when she gets home. Her boy friend Sting was going to be working late tonight, so she will not be seeing him until there date the next day.

"Amber why don't you leave a few minutes early, I don't think we will get anymore customers today."

"Thanks Erza, I'll get my stuff together and go." She took off her apron and put it in the washing machine to get wash for the next shift. Her job was in a bakery, she severed and also baked. There was assortment of desserts, breads, pies. Her boss Erza ran the store, she has worked for her about 3 years, but knew Erza since high school. Her other co-worker Lucy and also dear friend from school was busy out front dealing with the till. They all took turns being up front or in the back.

She put on her jacket and pulled her dark blue hair out so it can lay loose down her back. It was tied up, in a bun for most of the day. "I am all set to go Erza, and Lucy I will see you later."

"Are you coming to the New years party next week?"

"Depends if Sting can get it off he has been working crazy hours from the begging of December."

"How much longer is the trial going on for."

"They are still hearing the other side case first before the defence can come forward." Sting has been a criminal layer for four years, but Amber has only been dating him for the past year and half. He was coming into the bakery on a regular basics eating a cupcake on his lunch break and talking to her. It was small talk at first, then he eventually ask her out for coffee.

"Let me know for sure the next time I see you, Natsu wants numbers on who is coming."

"Alright I will ask him tomorrow night when I see him." Amber waves bye to her girlfriends and heads outside.

This morning, it was sprinkle so she didn't even bother to grab her umbrella from it's holder in her entrance way. She pulled her jacket closer to herself and started heading for post office to collect her mail before going home. Nods her head and smiles at the people she walks by. Saying hello or offering a good day. Her phone was vibrating in her purse and pulls it out. There was a few messages from Sting and also a voice message as well too. Stops at crosswalk awaiting for the light to turn green for her and others around. Amber was finishing her text to Sting and going into her voice mail when the light finally turn. The group of people where pulling her along as she puts her cell phone to her ear.

The voice message she didn't care about. It was from a guy that will not leave her alone. Had one date with him before meeting Sting. The date was horrible, but she was polite saying it they will not have other one. Sting wanted to get a restraining order against him. She keeps telling him he is harmless. "Amber, its Dan, why don't we hang out before new years. Call me." He has been showing up at the bakery, she tells him to go. Does comply or Erza will get mad at him and shoo him out with her broom. A man bumps into her on the crosswalk and she drops her phone.

"Oh great!" He keeps on walking with out looking back to say sorry. Amber picks up her cell and looks to see if it's damage. "It's cracked." Wipes it on her jacket, and pushes the side button to see if it still work. To her disappointment it will not turn on. "Prefect, just prefect!"

The light was yellow, and she was still in the crosswalk. To mindful of what she is doing to notice it was going to turn red. She didn't notice someone calling her name to get back on the side walk. Looks up to see people pointing to something down the street. Her head turns to see a coming car heading towards her. Unable to move her feet, she stands still in fear of what is about to happen. She then is being pushed and rolls with the person out of the way of the car speeding by. When they come to a stop, Amber is on her back. Her eyes are tightly closed shut.

"Amber! Are you ok?" The person hand goes onto her cheek. "Amber!" Slowly opens her eyes and peers at the face that is in front of her. "Hello Beautiful, glad to see your ocean eyes." Blinks a couple of times trying to focus the blurriness and the shadowy figure. She could recognize the person voice. "Gray?"

Tries to sit up but feels a drip sliding down her face. "Take it easy, you have cut on your forehead." Her hand touches the spots that hurts, and her fingers come into her view and she sees blood.

"That can't be good."

"Amber don't look at the blood or you are going to pass out." She turns her head away. "Good girl, lets get you standing up." He helps her to stand. "I can stitch up that for you."

"I'll be ok, I was heading to the post office then home." Pulls out some tissue from her purse and puts it on the cut.

"My doctors office is down a block that way. I'll take you there, hold on to my arm if you are dizzy."

"Gray, there is no need."

"Do not be stubborn." He takes her hand and puts it underneath his elbow. "Alright."

She knew it would be impossible to have him agree with her and let her go. He was a doctor so seeing her hurt, put her as a top priority. They walk down the street, she was holding on to his arm. Her head was hurting and she was a little dizzy. He could tell she was wobbling on her feet, which made him a little concern. For she may have a concussion. "We are almost there, just a bit longer." Leads her all the way down to his office and he pulls open the door. Heads inside first and she follow behind him. "Dr Fullbuster you are back from you break early."

"Yes Levy, I came upon a patient that needs our help." The doctor assistant looks over at the women behind him.

"Amber? Oh my goodness is that you." Levy comes around the counter and hugs her.

"Hi Levy."

"Its been a long time since college how are you?"

"I am good I guess."

"Levy why not get a room ready for her. Amber has a cut on her forehead."

"Yes Doctor. Amber please take a seat."

"Also when is the next person that is coming in."

"Mr. Jones will not be here until five, right now no walk in's and Loke is finishing up with his patient."

"Thanks Levy. Amber, see you in a few minutes." She nods her head at him. To hear Loke was working here to was no shock to her. They have known each other for a long time. Gray and Loke attended the same medical school together.

The wait wasn't to long for her to go into the room to see him. Before she went in, Levy gave her a clip board to fill out some medical information. She is sitting on the medical bed when he comes into the the room in his doctors coat. "Still dizzy at all"

"Yeah I am. It's not to bad. If I don't move my head very much." He comes over to her with a kit that Levy had left in the room. "I am going to numb the area with a needle."

She holds up her hand. "No needles."

"It has to be use with one. I can't stitch it up otherwise. I know how you don't like them. Focus on something while I use it. I promise you will not feel a thing."

"Fine if you insist on it."

"I do." Keeps her eyes fixed on a object on the wall. He sticks her with the needle. She doesn't feel the procedure being done, in no time at all it was finished. He had the band aide covering her cut. "There good as new."

"Thanks."

There is knock and Levy pokes her head in. "Amber I phone Sting for you, he is on his way." Gets off the bed to get her purse off the chair. Unsteady on her feet and was about to miss the chair. Her hand reaches for the arm rest.

"Whoa be careful." He puts his hands on her waist to help hold her up.

"I am ok, Gray" Steps away from him and holds onto his desk. "Levy you didn't have to phone him, he is really busy right now."

"Sorry, it's the rule here, if anyone that comes in on there own and alone with head injury we call the emergency contact. I tried your brothers and no answer."

"Its alright, I'll wait for him out there."

"Levy you go back. I'll help Amber into the waiting area."

She takes her jacket off the chair and goes to put it on. "Here let me help you." Amber looks at his desk as the coat is being put on. A picture frame of him and women with blue hair, they where on a beach. "Nice picture, she is very pretty."

"That is my fiance Juiva." "Oh, you are getting married?"

"Yes, late spring."

She turns to him and smiles. "Congratulations! I am happy for you."

"What about you? Are you married to this Sting guy?"

Holds up her ring hand, there was no band. "No, we have been together for a year and half. I think I should head out there now, before he comes." Gray puts her hand back on to his arm and helps her to the sitting area. She was about to sit down when Sting came running in.

"Amber, babe are you alright. I got call saying you are hurt."

"It's nothing really. A cut on the forehead."

Kneels down in front of her. "Let me see that." With his finger he touches her bandage.

"Ouch Sting"

"Sorry, do you have stitches? How did this happen?"

"I can fill you in on that Mr..."

"Sting Eucliffe, are you the Doctor that check out my girlfriend." He shakes hands with him.

"Yes, Gray Fullbuster."

He frowns at him. "It seams I have heard your name before, Doctor."

"You must of heard it from Amber. I am her Ex."

"Right I remember she told me you two dated for a while." He points his finger at him and shake it up in down.

"It was not a while but a few years."

Sting eyes him over to see what she ever saw in him. "My mistake. So how did she come to get a cut on her head."

Gray caught his look and raise his brow at him. Amber supplied him with the details of what took place. "I was in the crosswalk checking my voice messages and someone bump into me. My phone drop to the ground. I pick it up not realizing my surroundings."

"Then I saw her and notice a car coming right for her. I ran and push her out the way."

"I appreciate your help for saving her." Sting looks down at Amber. "I didn't leave you any voice mail, It was all texts."

"The message was from you know who."

"Amber! I have told you to get a order against him to leave you alone."

"Sting, we can talk about this later, not in front of Gray. He doesn't need to concern himself or over hear our talk."

"Of course, We must be on our way. Doctor, again for saving her. You yourself aren't hurt?"

Amber stands up to quickly and looks at Gray. "It didn't occur to me that you could have been harmed." She holds onto Sting arm from preventing her from falling.

"Settle down, all is good. Mr Eucliffe you can take her home now. Make sure she has some pain pills in case of headache. Get rest."

"I will be able to drop you off, but I have to get back to the office."

Pats his arm and gives him a cheery smile. "Happy will keep me company. I will be on the couch with my feet up drinking wine."

"No wine with pills together, Amber." She mumbles underneath her breath about something he couldn't hear her say. Sting gives her a look, knowing that it was time to go, because she's in a mood.

Sting walks her over to the door. "We will be going now." Gray knew better why she mumbled because she couldn't have her own way.

"Oh wait, I must do something first Sting." She holds onto his arm and walks over to Gray and he reaches out his hand for her to hold. "I didn't properly congratulated you on your upcoming nuptials." She wraps her arms around his neck to draw him into a hug. He to wrap his arms around and embraces her and she gives a kiss on the cheek. "I wish you a life time happiness Gray and your bride."

"Thank you, Amber. I wish that for you too."

"Good bye Gray." She steps away from him and goes back to Sting's waiting hand. Waves as they go out the door.

"Good bye Amber."

The car door was open by the blonde and helps Amber into the front seat. Then he walks around to the driver side, turns on the car and heads for her apartment. "Did you really have to give your ex a hug."

"Why not, it's not like I will be seeing him again, plus he is getting married Sting. I am happy for him."

"Hmmm at lest you are right about not seeing him. A city this size, surprise you would bump into him after so many years."

"Yeah, will with his help today, I be seeing you in a hospital bed instead." He grabs for her hand and brings it up to his lips. "Glad you are safe. Having a phone call like that. Set my heart going. I love you to much to see you all banged up."

"I love you too Sting. Will you be able to stay for a bit?"

"Sorry, need to get back. Today court proceedings gave us a lot to do."

"I see, will don't work to hard tonight, and take a break when you can. By the way, New Years? Are you going to be company me to Lucy and Natsu party?"

"I will not know until the day of. I will try. I hate not spending time with you. I must tell you now, I'll will not be able to go on our date tomorrow." The expression on her face Sting could tell she was sad and upset. This month they only had a handful of encounters, and mostly talk on the phone or text. "It will get better after this trial is over."

"I know, I shouldn't be complaining, it's your career after all." Gives him a small smile in understanding knowing this can't be helped.

The ride to her place went on a few minutes more. When he pulls up to her apartment building, he helps her out of the car. "You go back Sting, I can make the rest on her own."

"You sure?"

"The dizziness is fading a little. Time is important to you for this trial. Levy shouldn't have called you to come get me."

"Amber, I am glad she did." He puts his hand on her cheek. "Take it easy alright, if you need anything call."

"Sting!"

"Call me!" "It will have to be on my home phone. This one is a goner." Helds up the crack cell for him to see it. "It has seen better days."

His cell starts ringing. "That will be the office, I'll call you later." He pulls her closer to him and gives her a passionate kiss on the lips. Making the people on street to turn their eyes away. Hears him moan. "Amber, I want you."

"Then stay."

He pushes himself away from her. "I want to, I can't." Kisses her on the cheek. "Go on up."

"Fine!" Amber turns around and storms over to her door not even looking back. There is so much she can take before any hurtful words could be spoken.

"Amber I will make this up to you!" She keeps her mouth shut and slams the front door. Sting stands there for a moment, knowing she is angry and hurt. Walks back to his car and drives away.

The elevator has a sign on it saying it can't be used. "Out of Order." Her head was pounding and she wanted to get into her place as quickly as possible. Taking the stairs up was a pain and she lived on the fifth floor. Loved the view from her living room window over looking the city and seeing it come a live. When she finally reaches her floor and makes her way over to number 2. Unlocks the door and goes right inside. A male cat is looking up at her from where he is sitting on the floor. "Meow."

"Happy, where you here long?" She kneels down and rubs the top of his head. "I'll feed you. Lets go into the kitchen." After taking off her coat and shoes. The sound of kitty food is pour into the cats dish. He starts eating when she puts it at his feet. "Good boy." Amber takes some aspirin from the near by cupboard and pops two into her mouth. "Don't take it with wine he says." She shakes her head. "I'll follow his orders this once." Grabs a glass and pours water into it. Amber walks over to her couch and puts her legs up on it. "Can't believe I seen him after all this time. It's been what? Close to five and half years."

She puts down her glass. Pulls open the drawer by her couch and take out a picture frame. It was Gray and her at his parents anniversary party. "More then a life time ago." They ended their relationship on good terms. There paths were taking a different turn away from each other. He had medical school, she going doing culinary arts. The breakup was still painful, it took her a long time to recover from it. "I was madly in love with you Gray. I hope this girl, is your sole mate. I believed you were mine." Happy jumps up on the couch and lays down on her lap. "I bet he misses you. He gave you to me."

Gray comes back into his office after dealing with the last patient of the night. Puts down his telescope on his desk and takes a seat. Levy had left the clipboard of Amber's information on his desk. He scans it over. "You moved, your address is different and phone numbers. Also, says the place you are working Tasty Treats. Boss is Erza, haven't seen her in a long time to." Taps his pen on the clipboard. "You brought up a lot of memories today Amber. You're more beautiful then the last time we saw each other." Gray takes the photo frame and undoes the backing to it. He takes out the other picture that was behind the current one. It was a different one of him and Amber together. It was on his birthday, before they broke up. "Part of me wish, we didn't end it. We would be married by now and starting to have kids." He brings the photo up to his lips and kiss her. He puts the picture back into the frame and closes it up. "I am sure glad I saw you when I did. You have always gotten a little distracted by things easily. Hope Sting knows that too, and what he said about a order. What is that about?"

A buzzer sounded on his intercom. "What is it Levy?"

"Juiva on line one."

"Thanks and go home now."

"You should do the same. Goodnight."

"You too." Picks up the receiver and pushes the button for one with his finger. "Juiva!"

"Oh darling, are you done work now."

"I will be swinging by here soon."

"Juiva is most please to hear that." "I am doing some work and I will be on my way."

"Juiva will be waiting. Bye my darling."

"Bye Juiva."

With the last bit of work left to be done. Gray was ok to have his mind on something else then thinking back to Amber. "She still fits perfectly in my arms." The hug she gave him from before and the kiss on the cheek. Touches his hand to the area that he can still feel her lips. He shakes his head to clear his thoughts. "Work Gray, don't think about the past. What you had with her was special, she was your love. Now you I have Juiva, I am happy to be with her. We are getting married."

Continues to write notes into the files of his clients. When the last one was done. Checks to make sure that Loke also left for home. He forgot to tell him that Amber was here, he would probably have run from the room to see her. Locks up for the night and heads for his car. He gets in and drives off. The street lighting shining on the car as he drove down streets. People looking into business windows, it was still a lively evening. Then before he knew it, he had drove to her apartment. "What am I doing. Juiva is the one I am heading over to see." Looks out the car window to the fifth floor. He wasn't to sure which one was hers, but there were lights on. "Goodnight Amber." He puts his car into gear and heads for the correct location. "I will not see her again." In the next coming days Gray was going to be wrong. There paths were slowing intertwining with one other once more.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gray went to get the doctor that was in charge of her case. He came back into the room to examined his patient. "Amber, can you follow this light." He moves it around. Her eyes were reacting to it. "Good how many fingers am I holding up." "Three?" "Four, ok your head is still out of it for the time being that is be expected. Can you move your legs, feet and arms for me." Amber, was able to move everything that the Doctor ask her too. "Good, you are doing well." She tries to sit up in bed. "Don't move, Amber" Gray tells her. He comes over and pushes a button on the bed. "This will be easier for you." As the bed moves upright. Amber can feel how painful she is in. She screams out. "Take it easy, I don't want any of my prefect stitches to come out." "Sorry, Doc" "Now Amber, there is a police officer here to see you. I told him he can come in for a few minutes, then he must leave. If he upsets you in anyway, Gray can get him removed." "Ok." She nods. The doctor leaves and the officer comes in.

"I am Officer Gildarts Clive. I was at the scene of the crash. I am here to ask you a few questions." "Alright Officer." Clive looks at Gray. "Can you leave the room for now. I like to investigate, while you aren't in the room." "I rather stay, Officer. If she needs legal assistance I can phone up my lawyer." "Fine, If Amber is ok with it." "It's ok. He is allow to stay, he is my boss." "We will begin then. Do you remember anything that has happen? Why you got into your car and was driving the way you were?" "It's a little foggy, it happen so fast." "Its best to remember everything now. That is still fresh in you mind instead of later." "I went over to my boyfriends place after work to surprise him, but he was not alone when I arrived." "He was with someone one?" "Yes, he was with one of the bar maids from Fairies. Caught them doing it on his bed. He didn't even notice my presence until I open up the door. I said a few words to him, I was making my way back to the door, he was following me." "You where in a heated argument." "Of course I was, wouldn't you be if you find out that the guy were seeing, was seeing someone else for the last 7 months." Gray came over to her side. Was holding her hand. "I guess so Miss. What happen next?" "Cana came out of the room afterwards and was watching us fight. He didn't want to answer my question so I ask her. When I found out they where sleeping together for that long. I slapped him in the face and left his apartment, head to my car." "Is that when he got into you car." "Yes, I told him to get out. He wouldn't. I turn on my car, he tried to get at the keys. Told me to calm down, to talk about what happen. He didn't want me to have a panic attack." "You get panic attacks." "Yes, they are very rare, but they do happen when I am under extreme stress." "So once the car starts then what happen.? "I took off. I was yelling at him. I was trying to keep my eyes on the road. I was upset, I was picking up speed. I asked him why, he cheated on me. Sting told me, it was because of work. That, I was working to much, it took time away from him. Then he told me to hit the breaks. I saw a mother pushing a stroller. I try to move the car, so it wasn't going to hit them. After that, everything went slow motion. Can't remember much." "You got hit by other cars, it flipped and caught on fire." Amber looks at Gray. "Where is Sting, is he ok?" Gray looks at the officer. "I will leave that to you. I will be back in a couple more days. To go over this again. Good day to you both." He leaves the room.

"Sir, where is Sting?" "Amber, there is something I need to tell you." He sits on the bed. He bends so one hand is on her waist and the other one is by her shoulder. She looks at him "What happen to you him?" He puts his hand to her cheek. The tears start to fall from her eyes. "There is not a easy way, to tell you. He didn't make it." "What?" "He died on at the scene of the crash." "Oh No, no. This can't be. I was angry, with him. I wanted him out of my car." "Amber shhh. It's not your fault." "I was the one driving. If I had pulled over when he said so." "Don't do this to yourself." "He looks at the monitor. Her heart rate was increasing. "Amber, relax. it all be fine." "I killed him" He looks at her. "He was the one that made his choice to get into your car. You need to calm down." "I can't, I can't. Knowing this happen." She starts to breath faster. "Amber don't panic." Her eyes get wide. The machine starts going off. He knows he should call for a nurse. "I can't breath." "Yes you can, look at me." He cups her face in his hands. "Look at me." She shakes her head. "Do you want me to do what I did four years ago." He bends down and kisses her. If this is the only way to get her mind to snap out of it for right now. He will do what he must. He doesn't like seeing her this. His lips softly kisses hers. He knows she is shock, she isn't responding back. He carries on, for a few more seconds. He softly hears her say his name. "Gray." He stops and looks at her. He rubs her cheek. "You pick right now to say it." He smiles, at her. "Don't know what I am going to do with you." The nurse and the doctor come in. "Can you step out please." "Yeah, I need to take a minute and call her family and mine." They stare at each other. "I'll be back." She nods. She was calming down after being kissed. Her second kiss, she has had with him.

Once Amber heard the news of Sting, being passed on. She took it very hard. When both families came to see her. Gray told them, what happen. He didn't mention the kiss. Ur, stayed with her for a bit. While Gray went home, got clean up and sleep some more. Her brothers visited, where happy to see her. For the next 4 weeks. It was around the clock, someone staying with her. Amber, got moved to a other room, with the help of Sliver, putting in a word with Makarov, also putting in donation to the Hospital. The Fullbusters would do anything for Amber. They liked her right off the bat, almost ten years ago. She was young, bright women. That was new to the city and was looking for work. When she went for the job. Gray wasn't to sure, if he should hire her. She was only 20 at the time. He was 3 years older then her. She seamed willing to learn. With in the first three months she had master all what he taught her. From then on, he keep her as employee.

The officer return again to hear her story. Loke was in attendance, to be her legal aide. Amber wasn't charge for death of her boyfriend, but she did have to pay damages to the other automobiles and there was a fine. Gray paid for all of it, he didn't want her to worry about money or insurance. It was best she worked on recovering. Which was going slow, but she was able to go home. She was slowly walking around her hospital room, trying to get dressed. Ur bought her new casual wear. She told Ur, to go to her place to pick something out from her drawers, but no. She came back with three bags of clothes for her. She put on a shirt and pair of pants. It was hard to get it over her arm being cast. She had to be in it for two more weeks. Amber was combing her long hair. When someone enter her room. She dropped her brush on to the floor. There stood Cana, in her room. "What are you doing here?" "You, killed him. He told you to stop, and listen to him. I could hear how loud you two were in the car." Amber started shaking. "You where sleeping with him. You have the nerve to show up here. Get out!" "He was getting more action from me, then he could have with you." If, She was strong enough. Walking over her to, to slap her across the face. Wouldn't stop the pain she was having, but would shut up this bitch. "I told you to leave, I have nothing to say to you." "Oh I have plenty to say to you." She walks over to her. "How dare you walk way from this. You are alive and he is dead. You should be in jailed for your reckless behaviour." Amber couldn't stand up very well. "Get out! Get out now!" "No! I will show you your punishment." A hand comes down about to hit Amber in the face. When it gets stop by the tall raven. He moves her away from Amber. "Get this person away from her Natsu." "Yes Sir." He comes up to her. He sees her shaking. "Come here." He warps his arms around her. She buries her head into his chest. "You are ok now. I will see to it, that she doesn't harm you again." He feels her shaking subsides and lets her go. "Are you finished getting ready to go?" "I was combing my hair." He picks up her brush and hands it to her. He watches as she uses her good hand to comb her long hair. She would always put it up into a bun or pony tail for work. Never let it down. She look more beautiful this way.

When she got everything ready to pack. Natsu took her things to Gray's car. Gray sign her papers to be released. Amber was making her way to the door. She was still in so much pain. It was going to be awhile for her to recover from her pelvis. Gray comes back into the room. "I see you are ready to leave." "Yes to be able to go to my own home to rest. Eat proper food." The nurse comes in with a wheel chair. "This is for you Amber, it's policy." She seats in it. Gray pushes her to the waiting car outside. Natsu holds the door open for her to get into the car. She stands up and slides in. Gray comes around and gets into the other side. "Natsu you can drive now." "Yes sir." Amber, looks out the window, Gray is watching her. He probably figures she is nervous being in a car again. He reaches over and grabs for her hand. "Sir?" "The car, being back in one. You ok?" "Yes Sir." Amber was about to pull her hand away, but Gray hand a strong hold on it. "Gray, Charmaine called, while you where getting Amber. She wants us to swing by?" "Go a head, Natsu we are going to the same place anyways." "Sir, why not drop me off at my place and you can pick up Charmaine." "We are not going to be dropping you off at your place. You are coming to mine. Mother has gotten your room available for you. Staying with us until you are at 100%." "Sir, there is no need for me do so." Gray pushes the button for the visor to go up behind Natsu so he doesn't hear or see there conversation. "We all thought it would be better to stay with us, instead of being alone. Even your brothers agreed to have you there. They wouldn't go back home until they know you are ok." "I, don't get a say?" "Not this time, Amber. Humour us, my mother is waiting for you."

The car pulls up to Charmaine place. Amber, lets go of Gray's hand. He opens up the door and She climbs in. The look that the other women gives Amber, is one of detest. "You are finally made it back out of the Hospital?" "Yes, got release today." Gray gets back into the car. "You must feel relieved since you killed your boyfriend." "Charmaine!" Amber turns her head and looks back out the window. She holds back tears. The other two talk among themselves. Amber pushes the button for the visor to go back down. "Natsu, can you drive to my place instead. I would feel more comfortable there." "Cancel, that Natsu. Stay going on home." Gray gives her a look. Her head is turn to the window. The drive felt very long for her. She didn't want to be in the car any longer, her body was screaming in pain. Amber, saw the house in her view. It house more then 20 rooms. Ur and Sliver, had dinner parties there all the time. Ur had design a room for Amber, to use when ever she came over, to attend a business meeting or a party she wanted her to come too. Her room was across from Gray's. If he needed her for work. He could knock, and come in. There was a computer, in the room. That can access to the files from the one at the office. It was share network, but a password had to be use and change every 3 months.

Natsu, stop the car in front of the house. He open up Gray's door first and Amber open up hers. Amber got out of the car, she waited for Natsu to open up the trunk. Charmaine was making her way up the steps to the house. Amber grabs her bag from Natsu. "Amber, don't worry about bringing it in, Natsu can do that." "Sir, I can too, I have one working arm." Amber takes her bag and walks up the stairs. Once she is inside, she wasn't feeling all that well. Being in the car did something to her. Ur and Sliver came up the hallway to see her. "Amber you are finally here." The older one beams. Sliver kisses her a cheek. "Your room is ready for you." "Thanks, were are my brothers?" "Sorry, hunny. They had to go back home today, but they will be back soon. They have a open invitation to come in stay." "Thank you Ur, and Sliever" "Child, you don't need to thank us. You know we would do anything for you. Come lets get you settle in."

Gray comes into the house. After telling Natsu to take the rest the day off. Gray wanted to stay close to the house, but to stay closer to the dark blue hair Secretary of his. Charmaine, wrap her arm around Gray's. They were heading to her room. Amber was holding on to the wall, making her way down. She stops and drops the bag. "Amber?" Ur says to her. "Can't breath. The car." She tries to control her breathing. Trying to take deep breaths in. "What is wrong with her?" Charmaine looks on, seeing the younger girl struggle. Gray comes up to Amber. "Keep taking in those breaths in." He lifts her up and carries her to her room. "Mother, Father I will see to this." "Gray we leave her to you. Come Ur, We can go and get her something to eat. Charmaine come with us." Charmaine didn't want to leave Gray but did as she was told. "Sir...put me...down." "I will." He goes into her room. Puts her down on the bed. He closes the door. He kneels in front of her. He sees tears fall down her eyes. "Amber, it's ok." He wipes them away. "Sir, I started thinking about being in the car..." "A panic attack?" "Yes, Sir." "I am going to stay with you until it's over. Lay down." "Sir!" "Come, as your boss you must follow what I say." "Yes sir." She lays down. He does the the same. He props his head on his hand and looks down at her. Her hair is splayed over on the pillow. With his free hand, he starts curling a strain around his finger. "Sir, my hair?" "You never let it down like this. Always having it up." "Gets in the way when I am working. I could cut it?" "No! Don't do that. You look good with long hair." He pulls the strain, he stretches out. All the way down past her belly button. He lets it drop, and it's lays on her. He checks out her body. In the business suit she wore. You know she has curves to show off. Her wearing normal clothing. Shown the perkiness of her breast and how the jeans hang on her hips. As her hair is never down, it was the same with her wearing dresses. "Sir?" "Amber, we are not at work. Gray please." She licked her lips, as his hand cup her cheek. "Feeling better?" "Getting there, Sir." He lowers his head towards her. "Do you need me to kiss you again before you say my name again." "Sir?" He lowers his lips to hers. He starts kissing her softly. He wraps his free hand around her waist and pulls him closer to her. He licks her lips asking for his tongue to go in. She opens up, slips his tongue in, She tasted of Strawberries and something else. He was given a low moan from her. "Gray..." She continues to kiss him back. They break away after a few mins. When, there was a knock on the door. As they stare at each other, he wanted to explore her more. "Yes?" He calls out. "Gray, Your dad is looking for you." "I coming Charmaine." He rubs her cheek. "Start calling my name, or I will keep kissing you until you do. Rest now." He gets up from the bed.

He heads over to the door. "If you need me, call." "I think, I manage now. I can breath easier now, Sir.." He was going to walk back. Remembering what he told her only a moment ago. When she holds up her good hand. "I mean, Gray." He smiles at her. "Good, I like to hear you call me by my name." Gray, leaves the room to search for his Father. Charmaine follows after him. Amber, gets off her bed. She starts thinking to herself. "Why, is he kissing me all of the sudden. I am not the type of women he looks for. I am plan, with basic looks." She stands herself in the full length mirror behind her bathroom door. Her, gazes starts at the bottom and goes up to her head. She doesn't see anything, that would warrant him to take notice of her. Yeah, her hair is all way down to her hips. She wears nail polish, a little makeup, earring's and necklace like any other girl he knows. She didn't get it. Even with the other men she dated. There where a few, that wanted sex from her and nothing else. That didn't last long for her. Her longest relationship was about 2 and half years. It was with a guy named Rogue, she thought he was the one for her. Sadly that ended not so well, no one knew why, not even Gray or her friend Lucy were told. She didn't want to tell them, that she had a miscarriage. Didn't want the pity looks in their faces, or to be told it's ok you will still be able to have other children. When it happen, they didn't want to be together anymore. They parted on good terms, but the pain was still there between them of the loss. Once in awhile he would still send a email to her. Asking how life is, and what she has been up too. He moved away soon after the break up.

When she first came to the City, it was all so new to her. She went from a small town, that was 2 hours away, to Magnolia. She was young, saw a bright future ahead of her. Then she applied for the Secretary job at Ice Incorporated. Her first thought was it had to do with Ice, it was a beverage in Wine. They where also expanding to other markets. Amber, was thinking back to that time. "I was shocked he hire me back then. The other candidates, where more better looking. They might not have the brains, but the sure did have the looks." Her resume prove to him, she was hard worker. Gray, taught her the ins and outs of the Job with in that probation period. After, she was truly hired on. Working along side him, wasn't challenging, it was keeping up with who was the next thing on his arm. "I too, fell for him at the begging. I realize during that time, he only saw me as employee, not one who he would date. Then there was that time four years ago. When I had panic attack in the elevator."

It was a warm day, when it happen. They where asked to meet at their clients building. Amber at that point was lucky that most meetings where held at the office or on a main floor. That day, her boss found out about her panic attacks. She enter the elevator first and went into the corner, and closed her eyes. The down fall from that, was it will filling up fast. Gray had looked at her out of concern. "Amber, what is wrong." Her mouth would form words and she was already into a full blown attack. Amber, grabbed on to his blazer he was wearing and wouldn't let go. The elevator stop at their number. Gray moved people out of the way for him to get her out of the cramp space. "Amber, we are out now." She was trying to breath and say a few words. "Panic attack...small spaces." "Why didn't say anything to me. Amber continue to get worse, Gray didn't know what to do. "Amber look at me." He takes her by the shoulders. "Look at my face, considerate on me." She was shaking her head, and her thought process was gone. Not listening to him wasn't helping. The next thing she knew. "Amber, I am sorry, the only thing I can do is this." He brought her closer to him. Tipped, her head back and started kissing her. It was one of the best kisses she ever had. It shocked her out of her state, but she melted into him. A crowd had form watching them make out for good couple minutes. Amber had subconsciously wrap her arms around his neck, to keep the kiss going. Then someone in the crowd, made a noise and they back away from one other. Amber, was embarrassed, her face was beat red like a tomato. Gray, shook it off. He was in one way fluster like her. He apologize for his actions, saying it was the only thing he could do. Everything went back to normal, like it never happen. They never spoken, of it. The second kisses happen after he told me about Sting.

She starts unpacking her things, and placing them around her room. Now he wants me to call him Gray. "Can I really do that, I been so used to call him the other way. He was find with it until now. I guess I should not try to slip up by calling him Sir." She touches her lips with her fingers. "My heart, was beating a little fast. I can't have a repeat of that kiss again." She paces around in the room. "I can't think about this now. Not after losing Sting." Tears well up in her eyes. "If you didn't cheat on me since day one. We didn't have to be together. This wouldn't have dragged out as it did. We wouldn't have gotten into the car crash, STING!" She takes a crystal figurine from her night stand table, and throws it at the wall. It smashes into a pieces. She grabs other things, that she knows that are breakable and chunks them at the wall. She didn't know what to do, or how to stop. The pain of the crash, Sting were all to much for her. Tears are streaming profusely down her cheeks. Her arm reaches for one more thing, and before she throws it, a hand stops her. Amber, turns to face the person who is making her stop. "Lyon?" The tears have cause her eyes to become blurry. "Amber, what are you doing? I could hear crashing all the way down the hall." Amber buckles under her hurt and grief. Lyon catches her before hitting the floor. "Lyon-sama? Is there anything I can do?" "Get help Juiva, she can't be in here with all this glass around the room. I am going to carry her out. You go find my parents or Gray." "Juiva, will do as Lyon-sama wishes." "Lyon, the pain. There is so much. I hurt all over, my heart. He died, because of me. He died." "Amber stop blaming yourself for this." Lyon lifts her up into his arms. Carries her out of the room. When he looks back at her, she has past out. "Amber!" Lyon sees his parents and Gray and Juiva running back down the hallway. "What happen Son." "Take a look at her room, Father." All three of them peek into the room. Ur gaps, Gray is not happy and Sliver shakes his head." "We will get this clean up. I will call for Lizanna to clean up her room. For now we can put her some where else." "I'll take her to mine . Lyon hand her over to me." Gray takes her into his arms. "I thought she was resting?" "Son, I think, the trauma from the car crash has affected her more then we know." Sliver kisses her forehead. "She may need more time to recover mentally then physically." "Was she saying anything Lyon." His mother ask him. "Sting, Mother. She was calling for Sting." Gray carries her to his room across from hers. He gently, puts her on his bed, and brushes the hair from her face. "I am sorry you are hurting so much. We are here Amber, My mom, dad, Lyon, Juiva and Me." "Son, lets leave her to get some rest here. Your mother will look after her. She may want a mother figure when she wakes up. Charmaine will be wondering where you went off to again." He stands up from his bed. "Father, can't leave her like this." "Gray, you are her boss, not a lover. Which she might not want right now. It's probably bringing up some memories with Sting. Give her some space Gray." "I don't think space is what she needs. Our support, encouragement to know we will stand by her through this horrible time." "Amber, well receive that and more from us. We don't want to push her into a place where she might not want to come out of." "What do you mean?" "If she continues on with this rampage she just had. Her mind will spin her out of control. Then she may never recover from the death of Sting." "So you are saying, she will grieve, until she will give up on herself." "Yes, people's emotions and their wells pull them along. If one of those two breaks, could lead her to never ending pendulum. Her life will never be balance. Gray looks down at her. "Ok, I'll go for now. She needs to know that I will be by her." "She will Son, we will make it very clear to her."

They leave the room and Ur goes in. The older women has treasure Amber since she first time she meet her. If she ever had a daughter, it would be exactly like her. Ur, would stay by her side until she woke up. "Amber, my dear. I know you have suffer so much in a little amount of time. I want you to rest easy and return to who you really are. You have been a bright light in our lives. Don't shine it out, stand firm." She plays with her hair as she waits for her to regain consciousness. Ur knows, that once she comes around, she would regret doing what she did in her room. "Don't worry. I have never, ever gotten made at you."

Gray, his brother, Juvia and his father were making there way back to the outdoor pool. It's where he left Charmaine. The blonde was crossing her arms and wasn't please to be left there. "Gray, I would like your attention on me while I am here, not on your Secretary." "Charmaine, Amber is dealing with something right now. Can't you show her some sympathy." "Why would I want to do that for. I didn't get into a car, killed my lover. Women like Amber plays these things to a Tee." Lyon goes right up her. "You don't have a clue about her at all. I would say that is you that plays everything to a Tee. In this household you will not get your way, Charmaine. One more thing, you may be my brother's latest conquest, but Amber far out ways you on so many levels. " "Gray, are you going to allow your brother to talk to me like this." "He is right, you don't know Amber, if you did, you would see that what he is saying is the truth." "I can't believe this, you have blinders on when it comes to her. Open them up see her for what she is." "What is she then Charmaine?" Lyon goats her into talking more. "I am not to sit here be treated this way. I am gong to take a dip in the pool." She gets up and walks off. "Boy she is something else little brother? When you do decide to kick her to the curb. Make sure she lands on her head." Gray goes over to the bar to get something to drink. He wish he stay beside Amber, instead of witnessing this scene. After a few minutes he was heading back inside.

Juiva, told Lyon she was going to go back inside to check on Ur and Amber. At Gray's she knocks. "Come in?" "Juiva is sorry to disturbing Ur time with Amber. Juiva would like to give Ur a rest. Juiva can stay." "Thank you Juiva, that is kind of you. I think, I'll get something to bring for Amber when she wakes up. If she does, let us know right away." "Juiva will." She sits down. Watches the younger women. Juiva liked Amber as well. Lyon had told her so many stories, she couldn't wait to meet her. If it didn't happen due to the crash. When she was first introduce to her at the Hospital. Amber was very kind, even though she was going through so much misery. Juiva wanted to help on some degree, her only logic was to share a story of her own background, in loss. It took Juiva a while to pull though, if she didn't have Lyon beside her. She still would be stuck in endless agony.

It wasn't along after Ur left the room that. Amber open her eyes, and scans the room. "Amber, is in Gray's room." She turns and looks at Juiva. She was siting so proper in the chair. "Ur, must be really mad at me. I didn't mean to it, I want to thrown things and feel better." "Juiva understands Amber discomfort in suffer a loss. Can Juiva share it?" Amber sits up in bed and nods. "Juiva and Lyon were expecting, sadly Juiva lost the baby, a miscarriage. Lyon support, love pulled us through the hurt. Now we are trying again. Lyon's parents do not know. Juiva wanted Amber to know she can relate to you on emotional loss." Amber got up from the bed weakly and hugged Juiva. "I am so sorry Juiva. Losing a baby is not easy. From my experience, you have a greater love with Lyon, then I did with Rouge." She pulls back from the shock face that Juiva was giving her. "Amber, suffer a similar loss to her own." "Yes, but please don't say anything. It happen close to two years ago. No one knows about it Juiva. I was four months pregnant at the time. I was starting to show, I was about to tell all that I knew. Then one day, I started to have cramping. I was sent to the hospital, to stop the contractions. Yet it wasn't meant to be. It was one and only time, I had to lie to my boss." "Amber, lie to Gray." "Yes I did." "Juiva must ask Why?" "Because I didn't want to see people pity me." "Is Amber ok to have more." "I can and I hope one day I will. Just like you." Juiva gets up from her chair. "Juiva will promise not to tell anyone." "The same for me." "Juiva will let the other's know you are awake." "I will go to back to my room." "Amber's room is being clean." "I must tell them I am sorry." "Juiva will bring them to you." "Thanks" Juiva walks out of the room and sees Gray standing against the wall. He had heard the whole thing. He puts a finger to his lips. Motions her to go.

The veranda door opens and slowly Amber steps out and to looks over the view. It was mid afternoon, and a cool breeze was blowing her hair in the wind. "That is the first time I told anyone about that." She sighs. Two strong arms went on either side of her holding on to the rail. A voice says in her ear. "You are awake." Gray didn't want to mention that he over heard the conversation. He had known something was going on back then. He notice a change in her at the time and wanted to ask. He thought, she would have said something, but never did. He thought it was best to keep it to himself. Right now he wanted to question her about the state in which her room was in. "Amber, your room?" "I am sorry, I will go and talk to Ur." She pushes down on one of his arms to walk by. She couldn't move very fast. "Hold it." He grabs her hand. "I am not mad, more worried." He pulls her closer to him. "Tell me what is hurting, I want to be your support. We all do." "Let go of me, please." "Amber if I let go will you confined in me." Amber raises her face and looks at him. "Why do you care?" "I care because I am your boss. I hope you see me as a friend." "You said boss first." She gets out of his hold and leaves his room to go and find Ur. Gray stands in his bedroom. "Does it really matter what comes first."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Amber told them that her behaviour was unacceptable and ask for their forgiveness. Ur and Sliver hugged her and remind Amber that everything would be ok and they were not all mad. There was understanding for what she did, and her grief was starting and it wouldn't take a day to get back to the way she acted before. She relieved to know that all was well. It didn't make her pain go away.

Being at the Fullbusters household Amber had a lot of time on her hand not hands. There wasn't really anything she could do. Amber read a lot, watch t.v and went for walks. Her mind wonder on Sting, the crash and her boss Gray. After that day she avoided him. He went back to the office he had a substitute come in to replace her until she came back. Amber didn't want to be away long from her desk. She never liked it when someone else did her job for vacations or make to stay home from being sick. When she returned, she had to fix everything they did. Things were out of her order, it was a mess and a headache for her. The first day back was trying to get back in a routine, her routine, not the replacement.

A week had gone by already from being out of the Hospital. Ur was talking to Amber about a party she wanted to host. "We will have it in a two weeks time, your arm will be out of the cast before then, so that night you can dance the night away." "I don't dance Ur, you now that." "There will be plenty of guys at the party, that will be more then willing to dance with you. We can dress you up. You will not need to wear one of your suits. Gray hasn't said anything about you going back to work after the next check up you will have." "I want to go to back to work, this coming week is the last week I will be here. I need to return to my home, to clean it, put food into my fridge, make sure my plants haven't died yet." "Amber, just stay a little bit longer. I can go over to your house and check on things." "Ur I can't, I have to get back to my life." "You will come to the party right and stay the night." Amber sighs. She could never say no to Ur. She looked up to her as a mother figure. Over the last week, she was there for her." "Alright, I will come. I will not wear a dress." "We will see dear." Amber got up from her chair. They were outside enjoying the nice weather on the patio, close to the pool. As she got up she saw Charmaine and Gray coming out with his brother and Juiva. "I am going for a walk." She leaves the area to follow a path to the pond they have with Koi fish.

"Where is she going?" Gray watches her go. "For a walk, we were talking about my party coming up and I want her to attend." Ur looks at him through her sunglasses. "What is going on with you two. Both of you hardly have said anything to each other that day after she wreak her room." "It was nothing Mother. Don't need you to concern yourself over our little problems." Gray goes over to the bar to help himself to something to drink. He was in his swim shorts, and he took the day off. The replacement that took over for Amber, was driving him nuts. The girl was making errors all over the place. He was hoping that his Secretary will come back sooner. He needed her back, not just for being there for work. To have her close to him everyday. He can watch out for her with out being notice. He was still thinking about that day. "Why do you care?" She told me "Doesn't she know I do. We been right beside each other for ten years." Gray goes over to one of the chairs and hands Charmaine her drink. He sits down in the one that Amber had. He wanted to know what he should do to get her speaking to him again. He wasn't enjoying be avoided and ignored. There were some nights he wanted to march over to her room, barge in and talk. He laid back in the beach chair and put on his shades. Everyone else had their own conversations going.

The pond looked very well done by Sliver. It was a new addition to the back yard. He did all the landscaping, with the help of Ur ideas. He would do anything to please his wife. Amber saw the love they shared. The little kisses they give each other, the holding of the hands as they went anywhere together. She wanted what they have, and now with Sting gone. It will be awhile before she even wanted to date again. Amber wanted to visit Sting's grave. Unable to attend the funeral, with her being in the Hospital at the time. She had ask Sliver to take her, but He thought she should wait until she was better. She sat there over looking the view, not just the pond, but the mountains. It calm down her mind and heart. After while she was going to return.

It was about half hour later since Amber had gone for a walk. Everyone was enjoying themselves by the pool. The sun was relaxing them all. Gray was still laying in his chair, Ur was with her husband in a the hot tub. Even on days like this, they could find alone time together. Juiva was in a chair as well. Charmaine and Lyon where in the pool. He was on a float, and she was doing laps. Ur was calling out her son. "Gray...Gray!" "What is it Mother?" "Your phone is ringing." He sits up from his chair and reaches out for his phone on the table. He notice Amber was returning from her walk. She didn't take the path back, but went the other way. "Hello?" "Gray it's Loke." "What is it?" "Amber replacement goofed, she handed me the wrong account papers for my meeting today, with Dan Straight. Since you aren't here. I have her in tears, she is trying to find it. but she might have deleted the file." "Shit, I am on my way." He hangs up and gets up from his chair. He looks over a Amber, knowing she is not recover yet. He needed her help. "Amber!" She was talking to Lyon by the pool. She turn to look at him. Sunglasses on her face, Amber looked at his bare tone chest. Gray worked out, so the results were clearly shown. He was walking over to her. "I need your help. The Dan Straight account we have. It may have been deleted and Loke is having a meeting with him today at the office. Could you come with me, you might be able to figure out what your replacement did." The look he was giving her, she could tell he was serious. When it came to the company he took it seriously. She nods. "Alright, I will get dressed. Ur? Can you do my hair up for me please." "Yes I will." The two women head to Amber's room. "Little brother do want me to come?" "No, I think it will be ok. I will call you later." Gray went to his room to shower and get into his suit as quickly as possible. Once he was done, he phone Natsu to get the car ready and be outside in five minutes. Gray open his door, his mother and Amber where just coming out of her room. She was wearing one of her office attire as well. The pants suite was all in black. It was very slimming on her. Her hair was in a bun. He was enjoying seeing her hair down this past week. "Ready?" "Yes Mr Fullbuster. He arch a brow at her. "He didn't have time to question her on not calling him by his name. He was sure was going to do it later. "Lets go, Natsu should have the car here by now." Ur handed Amber her purse. She had gotten a new one since the other one was unusable.

On the ride there, they didn't talk. Amber was looking out the window. She tried not think about being in the car, or being in the accident. It was still fresh in her mind. Natsu drop them out front of the building. Gray lead Amber inside. The reception staff stared at Amber coming in. They head straight for the private elevator. When the doors open to let them in. Amber couldn't go up by herself, not this time, not when it was important. She step into the elevator. She started taking deep breaths. Gray had push the button to the top floor. He could hear her doing what she needed to do. He wanted to take her hand in his to let her know it will be ok. His hand even moved towards her before he pulled it back. The elevator doors open, Amber quickly head out first, and made her way over to her desk. It was in disarray, everything was out of place. A person couldn't find anything. "What exactly did you do to cause all this?" With her hand she motions over her desk. The younger girl held her head down. Gray went into his office and Loke follow him. "What is your name?" "Meredy." "You will tell me what you did to my computer." "Loke told me to print out the file for Dan Straight." "Why didn't you print it off already. It should have been in a file in the cabinet." "I didn't get to do that yet." Amber wasn't one to lose her patience on anyone, but seeing what Merdey already did to her work area. It would take awhile, to undo it all.

The sling was coming off and Amber put it on a counter near by. Even if it was helping holding her arm up. She need it gone to get the job done faster. Gray was seeing her take it off. "Amber, put your sling back on." "I can't do my job properly with it on. Sir." She gives him a look. He could tell she wasn't happy. For now he was going to let this go. Amber sat down at her computer. She moved things around quickly and started typing on the keys. Merdey was hover over her. Amber points to the kitchen nook. "Go over there and get coffee and tea prepare. I notice that wasn't done." Merdey didn't want to get on Amber's bad side. She does as she is told. Amber was able to find the right folder for what they need. Sure enough Merdey lost the file. With what she has know over the years and to her experience dealing with this. She had to make up something quick. "Sir when is the meeting?" "It's in hour, and we moved it to my office." "Loke can you give me what you have on hand." He walks over to her. "Amber, there is no way this can get done." "If people leave me alone, and there is no interruptions I can do a mark up on what we have so far. Then the actual detail information can happen later. So shoo away." She motion with her hand. Merdey comes back over after finishing what Amber told her to do. "Merdey clean." "Excuse me." "You heard me, this place is mess. Clean around me as I do my work. If you can't do that much. You can go." Gray has seen her get up tight before, if someone messes with anything in the office. You wanted to steer clear of the women.

With in 45 mins. Amber had a mark up file done and she gave it to Loke. "Thanks you are a doll." He kisses her cheek. Gray wanted to tell him to leave, but they needed him for the meeting. The elevator doors open and Dan walked in. "Miss Fernandes, You are here?" He walks over to her and shakes her hand. "Yes, I am. My replacement needed some help today." "Are you back now?" "I still have my arm in a cast, but soon I will be." "Lovely to hear." Gray notice that he wasn't letting go of her hand. "Mr Straight, we should proceed with the meeting." "Yes of course." "Hope to see you again, Amber." He winks at her, like he did the first day he seen her. He walks away from her and goes into Gary office. Amber goes over to the kitchen and grabs some cups and coffee. The men sit around the bigger table in his office. "Sir here is the Coffee. I will hold all of your calls." "Amber that is enough you are done now. Put your sling back on." "Sir I will continue my work. I will send Merdey home." She closes the door as she leave the room. "She isn't happy Gray," "Nope. Loke start the meeting please."

"Merdey, you can go home now. I will take over for today." "I am your replacement you can't just come back now." "I can and I will if I have too. Now leave." Merdey grabs her things. Amber watches her go. When she is out of sight, Amber gets down to work. She cleans off her desk. Puts back everything in there rightful places. When everything is clean to the way she likes it. Amber makes phone calls, updates Gray's schedule, backs up her computer. People form different departments comes up to see Amber and ask how she is. The front desk staff had spread the word that she was in a building. All of them wanted her back as soon as possible. Amber was glad she was being missed.

Gray's door opens two hours later. He shaking hands with Dan. Loke comes over to her, and hands back the file. "Thanks Loke, I will start on this right away." Gray walks Dan over to the elevator. "Mr Fullbuster, I wanted to talk to Amber for a bit before I go." He looks behind him and sees the she is engross in her work. "Now it's not the best time." "Shame, wanted to see her smile." Gray looks at him. "Mr Straight, My Secretary has gone through something tragic recently. It's best not to get close to her." "Yes, I heard of her boyfriend dying in the crash. Time heals, Mr Fullbuster. She will not stay single forever." Gray balls his fists at his side. "Good day Dan." "You too, Gray." Gray heads back over to where Loke was standing near Amber. "Loke was there anything else we need to go over. Since I am here." "There is one more thing." "Lets talk in the office." Gray puts a hand on Amber shoulder. "How are you doing?" "I am fine, Sir. There is some catching up to do." "I think you are done, Amber. Lay on the couch for a bit." "Sir, it's best if I do this now, before I come back." "What do you mean come back. Your cast is not off yet." She stands up and look up at him. "I have done perfectly well today. Sir. Now excuse me I must head down to manufacturing department to get some flies pick up." He watches her go. Loke looks back in froth between to two of them. He looks at her in the elevator holding onto the rail. He knows she is pushing her self along. "Stubborn." "What is going on with you two." "What?" "There is clearly some hidden tension that you are giving off." "There is no such thing?" "Keep telling yourself that." "Loke if there is more business we can discuss it, if not go back to your office." He holds up his hands. "Fine, it wasn't to important, we can talk in a few days." Loke goes back to his department.

They have spent most of the morning and part of the afternoon, before they where done. Amber was doing her end of shift routine. Gray was waiting for her to finished. She went over to the light switch, and turn them off. Amber headed over to the elevator. She wanted to head down first. "Amber? Come here." Gray was standing in the door way of his office. His suit jacket was off and his selves where roll up his arms. Amber turns in looks at him. He motions with his finger for her to come. Her heart was beating faster. As she walks over to him. He was staring back at her. Her heart was beating faster. Not once, while they were here she didn't call him Gray. He moves from the door way and lets her by. He closes the door. "Amber." "Yes" "Say it." "Say what?" He comes over to her. He puts his hand up to her hair and takes out the bun. He watches her fall down. "Say it" "Sir." "I have lost track today how many times. You said that." She looks at the floor. He lifts up her chin. "You knew this was coming," He moves her back against the wall. A hand on her waist. "Sir." "Amber, Say my name." "Sir please." Her eyes lock with his. "Shouldn't it be Gray please." She opens her mouth and licks her lips. He watches her actions. He wanted to suck on that tongue and play it with his own. "Say it, Amber." The way his voice is makes her want to be kissed by him. Her hand clutches to her side. The words leaves her lips. "Gray please." He smirks at her. He leans his head in. "Open." She does as he says. His tongue slides into hers. He did what he thought. Slowly playing with her tongue and sucking on it sweetly. His kiss is slow, and he explores as much as he wants. His other hand goes around her, pulling her closer to him. He feels her good hand goes up his arm and circle around the back of his neck. She puts her tongue into his mouth. His eyes goes wide. It has always been him kissing her and making her say his name. "Amber" He pulls away from her. They are still in each other arms. He rubs her cheek with his hand. "Gray." "Much better." He leans in again, he kisses her differently this time. His hand wants to explore her next. He hears a moan escape her lips. "Gray." He moves them over to the couch. He lays her down. He starts undoing his shirt.

Her heart is beating out of control. Different then a panic attack. She has felt this way before with her boyfriends. This was doing something intimate together. "Gray" "Amber, Give me a minute, then I'll hold you." He takes off his shirt and puts it on the floor. He comes over and puts a leg between her legs. The other one braces him for balance. He puts his hands on each side of her. They keep looking at each other. She reaches up with her good hand, and traces her hand along the middle of his chest. He lowers himself down, there faces are inches a part. She left up her head up and kisses him. Her hand goes around his neck and pulls him closer to him. He starts unbuttoning her shirt. With only having one hand. He will be gladly to remove any of her clothing. She rises her self off the couch, as they continue to kiss and the shirt comes off. He flings it back behind them. He rubs his hands over her body. "Gray..." "I know, baby. He kisses her neck to her shoulder. Her hand goes down to his pants and she tries to unzip him. "Amber, I will take control. I will do everything." He unclasp the front of her bra, and slides the straps down. He moves it as he takes a nipple into his mouth and sucks on it. His tongue circles it around. She arches her back off the couch. "Gray. hurry." "I want to to go slow. To explore every part of you." He kisses every each of her upper body. She moans and makes sounds. His penis is hard and ready to enter into her. He wants to hold back. He stands and takes off his pants and boxers. She stares as there is no more confinement that restricts him. It grows bigger in her view. She reaches out and touches him. He closes his eyes, at the feel of her touch. "Amber oh babe. It feels good." She stands up and he looks at her. "Let me sit down on you." He sits down on the couch. She tries to undo her own pants. "Come here." He takes off her pants in underwear in one shot. He looks her over as she stands in front of him. You are so so gorgeous. He pulls her towards him. She straddles her legs on each side of him. "Hover over it Sweetheart." She lowers herself down and touches the top of his penis to her opening." "Gray, I want you in me." She kisses him and rubs up and down his chest. "First I must do this." He takes his fingers and start teasing her clit. They share a look and she growls at him. He smirks. "I think you like that baby." He plays with her little bud down below. She arches her back and he takes a nipple into his mouth again and sucks really hard. "Oh Gray." He lifts her up her legs wrap around him. He takes her over to his desk. With a arm he removes the papers off. He lowers her down. Looking back up again. "Let me go in you." He positions himself, his shaft is ready to enter her. He goes in slow, while watching her.

"Amber...Amber." She shakes her head. Gray is holding the elevator door open for her. She blinks, "Lets go home." She enters the waiting elevator. "I will let you go first." She nods. The door closes. Amber puts a hand to her chest. "What was I just thinking about." It's the only time being in the elevator that she didn't need to control her breathing. The daydream is what filled her mind, not anything else. She waits for him on the ground floor. When he steps out. "Are you ok, you have a red face." "It's nothing, feeling a little warm." "Ok, You forgot this." He stands in front of her, takes her arm and puts on the sling. He puts it on her, she stares at him and she can smell him being slow close. Winter pine, was his scent, it tantalize her senses. They head outside and wait for Natsu to bring the car over. He lets her get in first. Gray wanted to know what she was thinking about. "She was space out at the elevator for a bit and didn't notice the door open." The ride in silence for a bit. Amber had done so much in a couple of hours. She was feeling tired, at the end there she was pushing herself to keep on going. Maybe that is why she daydream?

Gray was looking over some papers in the car. He then felt a something slump up on his shoulder. He looks down and sees she fallen asleep. He sees Natsu looking in view mirror. He pushes the visor up. "Knew you were tired." He rubs her cheek. He lets her sleep until they get closer to the house. He puts his papers away and turns in his seat. He moves her slightly. He warps a arm around her. He looks at her lips. He leans down and kisses her as she sleeps. "Gray." He opens up his eyes and she is looking back at him. "Remember Amber, Keep saying my name. Or the next time. I will kiss you senseless. The car stops, and he kisses her one more time before Natsu opens up his door. She whispers to herself, out from his hearing. "Maybe that is what I want?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

The replacement was replace by a male who knew more then the other one. Again, Amber wasn't happy to have yet someone else touching her things until she came back. It was mid week, and her cast as coming off on Friday. Since that day at the office, Amber started calling him Gray again. Her mind travel back to the daydream she had of them together. When she saw him at home, her eyes follow him around. He caught her looking at him a few times. He would smirk, and see her cheeks flush. When he went by her, he would touch his hand with hers sending shivers down her body. The next two days couldn't come fast enough for her. She would be out of the house and back into her own apartment. Then she can return to the way things were.

Again, it was a other blistering day at the house. Lyon and Juiva had to work. Amber was at the pool with Ur. Gray's mom wanted her in a swim suit to relax by the pool. Ur had gotten her a bathing suit. It was a blue two piece one. It shown off her figure, but it show the scars on her abdomen. Amber didn't like it, no one needed to see this part of her. So she had put on a long cardigan beach cover up. It helped in some way, but she was still in a swim suit.

The day was carrying on, and Charmaine had to make her appearance. Gray and her were back from a outing. She had changed into a bikini herself. Amber just ignore the women when she walk by to suck up to Ur. Her voice drove her nuts, knowing it was all put on. "Ur, your party next week, can't wait to attend. I found the most perfect dress to wear." "I am glad you are looking forward to it. I am sure you will look nice." They continue in conversation, and Amber drown out there voices. Sliver and Gray were making there way out from the house. Gray seen Amber laying down on a beach chair. He notice the two piece and the cardigan that was covering her but it was open. Looking at her made him aroused, he had to sit down at the patio table, to hide his lower half. When they got back home that day. The kissed he share with her, he wanted to continue. After supper that night, Amber had fallen asleep on the couch in the living room. Everyone was watching a movie, Sliver was going to carry her to her room. Gray insisted that he would do it himself. When he placed her down on her bed. He had watched her for a bit, before stealing a kiss from her while she slept.

Charmaine was walking past Amber. "Can't you cover yourself up more, I don't care to see that scar on your stomach." "Then walk on by Charmaine, you don't need to take notice." "Who would take notice of you?" Charmaine lowers herself to Amber face and says very softly. "Boyfriend killer." She gives off a smug look and walks over to the pool and dives in. Those words hurt Amber, it still pain her to know that Sting was no longer here due to her actions. Tears were falling down her cheeks. "Amber what is wrong?" Ur was looking on at her. "Nothing Ur, I was remembering again." "Sweetie, it will get better. I am glad you are here. Do you need anything?" "No." Amber was getting out of her chair. "I think, I will get into the hot tub for a bit." Amber walks away from them. Gray saw her scar as she went by. He wanted to reach out to her take her hand bring her over to him. Place him on his lap and put strong arms around her. "I'll go into the tub with you." Amber had to take off the sling and cardigan. She steps into the hot tub. It felt good on her sore body. She had to make sure to keep her cast out of the water. So she was able to sit in the tub and have her cast on at the edge. Gray comes in and sits beside her. "How is the arm." "Doesn't hurt as much anymore from the other day." "The office? You worked to hard and pushed yourself." "Things needed to get done." "When you come back next week, you are starting off slow. Starting with a few hours on the first day and building up." She was about to say sir. "Gray, There is no need for that. I can start at my normal time and end it the same time." "Amber! Follow it, it's my order as your boss." She turns her head away from him.

He shifts in the tub and looks at her and over her body. Her hair was in a pony tail so the tip of her hair was in the water. He knew no one looking at them. He moves his hand and touch her stomach. Her head whips back at him. He was feeling the her scar, tracing with his fingers. He could hear her sucked in a breath. "I forgot to ask, how is this." At first she wasn't sure she could talk. "It's healed." "I know the scar is healed, but inside? You have had a check up a other day. Can you, will you be able too." She frowns at him. "Gray, what are you trying to say." He moves closer to her ear. "Will you be able to have a baby." "Why do you want to know." "I was curious, it's something you must want." "For your information, Yes I can. I hope to have one someday." "Did you plan to have one with Sting." "We never talked about it. He never brought it up and I never ask as well." "What about your other boyfriends." He knew the truth that day. He never question about it until now. Amber was thinking about what he just said. She moves his hand from her stomach. "I was pregnant with Rouge baby." She looks at him. "I miscarried." "Sorry, I didn't know Amber." "Was going to tell you, must of seen a change me." "Yes, I did. I wonder about it, thought of asking you at the time." "I was four months along. Got over the morning sickness. Then it wasn't meant to be." She stands up from the tub. "I am going inside."

Charmaine could see them in the hot tub together. They were very close to each other. She grin to herself. Gray was watching her walk away from him. He shouldn't have brought it up. Amber was heading along the pool. Charmaine had gotten out off it. "You think I didn't see you in there. Don't get close to him." Charmaine pushes Amber back into the water. Gray quickly gets out the tub. He runs and dives into the pool. Amber wasn't able to hold her breath. Water got in, she was trying to find footing with her feet. Strong arms wrap around her and brings her over the edge of the pool. "Amber!" Ur and Sliver comes running over. "Is she ok?" Amber sputters out the water, trying to get air into her lungs. "Father help me get her out." Gray goes around Amber and puts his hands on her waist and lifts her up. Sliver helps Amber out of the water. Amber is on all fours, coughing up the water. Gray gets out, and starts rubbing her back. "Its ok, try to breath in." Amber shakes her head. "You can do it." The coughing stops and Amber could regulate her breathing. She looks over at Charmaine. "You bitch, proud of yourself." Amber tries to stand, Gray offers to help her up. "Amber whatever you doing, don't. I will handle her." "Fine, I don't care. I have enough of her." She coughs some more. "I need to get dress and go." "Amber Dear I'll help." "No thanks Ur." Amber pushes Charmaine out of the way. Ur follows Amber inside. "Why did you do that?" "She had it coming. I saw the way she has been looking at you, you are looking back at her. You have a girlfriend, Gray. Me remember. That thing, is your Secretary." "I know who she is, and you have no right to do what you did. Go and apologize to her." "Hell no. I will not lower my self to her level." "Charmaine, you will do it." "I don't have to do a thing, Gray. I am going to go home." She picks up her things and heads inside. "I'll call you later." She tells him.

When he comes back into the house. Amber had quickly got dressed. Her hair was comb and down her back. She was wearing a light blue shirt and black shorts. "Gray, I called for Natsu to take her to see her Doctor." "OK, I get dress go with her." "No, I can go on my own." Amber leaves to go outside to wait for the car." Charmaine was seen already driving away. Gray hurries to get dressed himself. He puts on a shirt and jeans. He grabs his wallet and phone. When he gets outside, Amber is already getting into the car. "Natsu!" He shouts at him. "Yes sir?" "I'll drive her you stay here in case my father needs your services." "Are you sure?" "Yeah, I am." He takes his keys and gets into the driver side. He looks back at Amber. "You can come to the front?" She moves out from the back into the front seat. "Sorry, what Charmaine did." "Don't do it on her behalf, it should be coming from her lips not yours." "Right, well lets be on our way."

It doesn't take long to get to her doctor office. Its lucky for Amber, she didn't have to wait in line. There was no other clients in her office at the moment. Gray and her goes into the waiting room. A minute later the young doctor walks in. "Amber good to see you again." "Hello Wendy." "Gray you are with her today." "Yes I am, I drove her in." "What seams to be the problem?" "I was pushed into a pool and my cast got wet." "Lets take a look at ya then. You where going to come in on Friday to have it removed." "Yes, I was." "Since this has happen. Lets do it now. Your last x-ray shown that it was completely healed. I'll go get the cutter." "That is good, that it can come off now." "I'll be right back." Gray looks at her. "Are you ok?" "Yeah, It's finally coming off." She wipes a tear from her eyes. "Wait you aren't fine. Amber what is it?" Before She could say anything Wendy comes back. "Tears for joy already?" She starts the saw and the wet cast comes off. "You will be stiff for a few days and now you are good as new." "Thanks Wendy." "Before you go, do you want that prescription?" "No, not right now." "What prescription does she need that she turning down." Wendy bluntly says it out. "Birth Control." Amber blushes. "Wendy!" "Sorry, It just came out. You can go now." Amber gets off the little bed, leaves the room. Gray follows her out. When they head outside. Gray puts a hand on her arm. "You should have taken the prescription." "Why? There is no point in taking the pills if I am not seeing anyone. Can we go now." They get back into the car.

He was driving down one street, when he notice Amber was holding on to her chest. "Amber?" He looked at her, he could see the panic in her eyes. "Talk to me." He couldn't pull over because of the traffic. "The street...crash." "Take in the deep breath Amber." He didn't notice that he turn down the same street as the car accident. "I can't breath" "Yes you can. You are talking to me. Don't let it get bad." He was weaving through traffic. He wanted to get out of the city fast. He could pull over to the side of the road where there was less traffic. "Gray...the car..I am in the car." "Amber. hold my hand." She reaches out for him. He takes a hold of her hand. "Come on, you are going to be ok." He is able to get of the city. He keeps going until the turn to get off the main highway that heads to home. Amber starts remembering how the car gets hit and flips over and seeing Stings body before she blanks out. Her breathing gets worse. He looks over at her. She is in a full blown out panic. "Shit Amber." He sees the turn. He speeds up and takes it. He goes down it a little ways and pulls off to the side of the road. He unbuckles his set belt. He cups his hand to her face. "Look at me!" She moves her face to at him. "Breath" "I can't. Gray." "You can. Breath in slow. " She doesn't listen to him. He rubs her cheek. "Amber keep looking at me and take in slow breaths." She locks eyes with him. Her breathing starts to slow down. Her hand is still holding on to him. "That's it, keep doing it." It takes a few mins but she finally calm down. "I am sorry, I forgot about the street when I turn down it." "It's fine. I am alright now." She removes his hand from her face. "You can drive now." "You sure?" "Yes."

He gets back onto the road. Her hand is still holding to his. He takes it, puts up this lip, and kisses it. "We are almost home. You will be better once we reach there." He pulls up to the house. Amber wouldn't let go of him. "Hold on, Amber." He quickly gets out of the car goes around to her side. He opens up the door. "Take my hand." She grabs for it. He helps her to stand but she buckles. He sweeps her up. When he gets to the door. Sliver opens it up he saw them coming up the drive. "What happen?" "Panic attack in the car. Went down the street of the crash." "Take her to her room. I'll go get your mother." "Father wait, I can do this." He doesn't head to her room. He goes into his, he puts her down on his bed. He gets up and she grabs for his hand. He looks down at her. "I am closing the door. Be right back to lay with you." He shuts his door as he Father walks by. He locks it so no one will disturb them. He goes in lays down beside her. "Come here. Amber if you need too. Cry." She snuggles in close to him. The tears start to fall. "I got ya. I will always be here for you Amber." He lifts up her chin. He kisses at her tears as they fall down. He brush her lips with his thumb. He lowers his head close to her lips. He licks them. She parts them open a little. They look at each, no words don't need to be share. She needs to feel his touch on her. His lips onto hers. Her hand comes up his face, and he kisses her palm. He lowers himself back down and capture her lips. He tongue easily slips into hers. He explores once again into her mouth. His hand goes underneath her shirt. His hand slowly goes up to her breast. It goes underneath her bra feeling the bare breast in the palm of his hand. He plays with the nipple as he keeps kissing her. Amber starts feeling wet between her legs. She breaks from kissing him, panting trying to get air. She grabs his hand. "I can't Gray." "Amber we both want this. There is attraction between us." "Gray, what did I turn down today?" "The pills." Yeah, those pills that prevent pit patter of little feet." Amber lets go of his hand. She rolls over onto her other side. He wraps a arm around her and brings her closer to his chest. He puts his hand on her stomach. "We can, you know." "What have a baby?" "Yeah, we know each other." "But, we aren't together Gray. What this is, is just attraction. You want me and that is it." "You don't know that." "You have a girlfriend, and here you are making out with me." "Amber, lets explore this." "Then what? Explore and once we are at the end go back to the way we were before." "I don't know. Is it not worth to see it through." "You want to have sex right now, knowing I have nothing of protection, and could conceive." "I am willing to take that chance." She rolls onto her back. "Don't make me one of your conquest Gray." "I would never do that to you." "What is this then, if not a conquest for you. I am not one of the many women you have had over the years Gray." She removes his hand from her stomach. "You may not take this seriously Gray, If you are saying having baby as excuse to bed me."

Amber gets up from the bed and walks over to the door. Before she can even unlock it, a hand stops her from opening the door. A strong arm goes around her waist. "Think about it, Amber. Us, together. I know you feel something for me." "Gray, I can't, not when you are with someone now." She turns the lock and removes herself from him. When she starts to open the door, it closes again with his hand. "Amber, You may not believe my true intentions. Yes I have had lots of women in the past. I am at the point now, that I want one. That is you, only you." "No, Gray. Like I have said, this is a attraction. I have seen you with all those women. Don't want to a be notch on your belt. What I want is something you can't give now." Gray opens the door. She walks into the hallway. "Then I will have to prove to you I am serious Amber." "I'll see it, to believe it." She takes the remaining steps to her room. "I am going to pack and leave tomorrow." "I will take you home then." "Gray, I can get Sliver to take me. You will be at work." She closes her door and locks it. Her hand wipes the tears from her face as she goes over to her bed, cries into her pillow. "Don't make me fall love with you Sir."

The next morning, Amber was already pack and ready to go. Ur, didn't want her to leave and reminded the younger women to come to the party on Friday. She will have someone pick her up from her apartment, to come to the house to get ready. Amber hugged Ur and Sliver goodbye, said thanks for all they have done. "Amber, don't need to thanks us. We keep telling you, we will do anything." Sliver kisses her forehead. "Don't worry about finding something to wear, I have it all worked out." "Ur, I don't wear dresses. Please don't go to the trouble." "For you my dear, I will." Gray had to leave early that morning for work. He wanted to take her home. He thought best, not to push her. When Natsu dropped him off at the Company's Building he told him to go home and take Amber to her place. It was raining when the dark hair women. Sat in the backseat of Gray's car. "Natsu, I could have just gotten a taxi." "Gray was adamant that I take you home, Amber. If I didn't it would be all out brawl." "You two haven't fight in years." "Don't plan to start now. Last time we fight, had a broken rib I didn't know I had." "Yeah,I remember. You two are every skilled fighters.

The rain was hitting the window as Amber was watching the view pass her by. The day before was so hot now the rain made her feel cold. Amber didn't feel like going home right away. There was place she wanted to go to, it was time for her to say goodbye. "Natsu, before you take me home. Can you drive me where Sting is buried?" "Shouldn't you have someone with you?" "I thinking I could do this alone." He frowns. "I can come with you if you like?" "No, I need to do this. I need to say goodbye. Can we stop and get some flowers please?" "I know a flower store not to far from the cemetery." "OK, Thanks." Natsu parked in front of the newest flower shop in town. There were flowers pots outside, some hanging ones filled with beautiful flowers. Amber got out of the car and went inside. She wasn't sure what kind to get. There were roses, tulips, daisy, so much more with different colours. Her eyes fall on some white roses and she pick one yellow for the center. As she was paying and Natsu was watching her. His cell started ringing. "Hello?" "Natsu, did Amber get back home safely?" "We aren't there yet, Gray." "Why not? You should have dropped her off and come back here already." "I am not to sure if she wants me to tell you." "Natsu, whatever she is doing, tell me." "She wants to go and see Stings grave and do it alone. I offer to go with her, but she decline my invite." "I am on my way." "Gray, do you really think you should? I mean, she will know that I told you." "Who do you work for?" "You." "Who does she work for?" "You." "Who is the one person that can do what he wants because he is the boss." "You." "Then I suggest, that you don't tell her I am coming. The only thing you need to do, make sure she doesn't have a panic attack. They are happening more often now since the crash." "Fine, I will not anything. I got to go. She is finished now in the flower shop."

He hangs up the phone back on the receiver. "Why go now? Why must you do it alone Amber." Gray gets up from his desk chair. He tells Romeo, that he will be back in a bit. He doesn't tell him where he is going. He rides down the elevator. "This is my step to prove to her, what I said last night is truth." He leaves the building with the umbrella he grab this morning. He puts his hand out for a taxi to stop and pick him up. The diver ask him where he wants to go. "Magnolia cemetery please."

Natsu hold the car door open for her to step out. "Are you sure, you don't want me to come with you?" "I will be ok." "Then take the umbrella. I don't want any of the Fullbusters accusing me of you coming down sick in this rain." She rolls her eyes at him. "Don't be silly, they would never do that. I'll be back." Amber walked along the stone path that lead to the plot that Sting was in. He was a only child, and his parents where already deceased. There was no other place to for him to be laid to rest at. The rain was still coming down, with pip plop hitting the umbrella. She found his stone tablet underneath a cheery blossom tree. The flowers were place by his name. "Hey Sting, Don't know what to say, or how to say it. That day shouldn't have happen. Maybe, if I had shown up later when I said I was, or phone to tell you I was coming. Then I wouldn't have caught you cheating on me." Amber, puts the umbrella near the grave. Lets the rain hit her face to hide the tears that are falling. "Yet, that didn't happen at all. My heart was torn and rip to pieces, by you. You keep telling me that she meant nothing, to listen to your excuses. I not only lost you, I have lost myself. I am scared to be in a car now. Even coming here my mind has to focus on something else, and not looking back at scene that keeps playing in my head. Amber takes a deep breath in. "The cars hitting us one right after the other. Then the car flipping. Seeing you already dead once the car stopped. I don't know how I could still be alive." Her face turns up to look at the sky. Seeing nothing but dark gray clouds. "Why Me! Why am I here! This is all me. I did this. I killed him." Amber falls to her knees. She touches her chest. Her mind starts reeling, from the images. She shakes her head. "I can't...I ..Natsu..I..brea..." Amber starts falling to her side. Before she passes out, she feels strong arms save her from the impact from the ground. "Amber!" "Gra..."

Gray got her in time. "Amber!" She was soaking wet. If he didn't get her out here now, she will get sick, with a fever. He carries her bridle style back to the car. "Natsu! Open the back of the car." He obey his orders. Gray gets both of them into the car. "Drive to her place, NOW!."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Natsu, pulls up to Amber's apartment. Gray searches her purse for her keys and hand it to him. "Go open the door. I'll carry her in." Natsu runs up the steps and opens the front door. It was still raining hard. Gray gets out of the car and takes her into his arms. "Amber, you are going to be ok. I'll get you warmed up." He carries her into her apartment. Natsu turns on the lights. He has been to her place so many times, to drop her off after meetings or Gray needed to come over for work. "Natsu, get her fire place ready." He puts logs into the fireplace, grabs some newspapers and cripples it up and put on top. He uses his own lighter, to light. He has always been fascinated by flame. He uses the lighter for his own weird fetish. The fire roars to life, and starts warm up her place. Gray puts her down on the couch. "I need to get off her clothes." "Gray, she will kill you." "I rather get killed, then have her sick and back into the hospital. I am going to stay, you can go. I'll call you later or take a taxi home." "I can stay and help out?" "No, it's better this way." "Alright, I'll head home." He lays the keys down on the coffee table. Leaves, the apartment.

Gray looks down at her on the couch. "Need to take you over to the bed." He lefts her up again, and heads into her bedroom. He lays her down, and starts removing her clothing. Her skin was cold to the touch. "Come on sweetie, wake up." As he starts removing her clothes, he looks over her body. "This isn't the time to get turn on." He takes off everything, and eyes her bare breasts and her other set of lips. He gulps. "Need to be proper here." He puts the blankets on her. He lays on top of the covers, to hold her close. She was still feeling cold. The fire place was in the other room. The only way to get her warmed up faster was to share body heat. He stands up from the bed and removes all of his clothes, pulls back the blankets and gets in. He warps his arms around her. "Amber open you eyes." He rubs his hands over the top of her body. Getting her blood to warm up. "Why did you have to go there on your own. I would have gone with you. I told you, I want to be serious with you." He kisses the top of her head. "You aren't someone that is going to be a other notch on my belt. Believe me."

A other 10mins goes by. She is feeling warmer. Sees her eyes start to move, and slowly, opens them up. "Hey you." "Gray?" "Yeah, it's me." She looks over to him. "Natsu told me, don't get mad at him it was more of bosses order to tell me. I caught you before you hit the ground. Do you remember?" Tears will up in her eyes. "Gray, he is gone. It's all my fault. I should have been the one..." He puts a finger on her lips. "Don't even finished that." "If you had been the one that died. Do you know how sad I would have been, if I had lost you. You are important to me" He rubs her cheek. "Amber, fall for me. Don't stay in the past." "Gray, We have said, what we needed to yesterday. I am not going to be someone you will use for sex." "Then you use me instead." "What?" "If you think I am going to use you for sex, then do the other way around." "No, I am not. If I did, there is same chance of conceiving." She sits up in bed. The blanket falls down. She gasps. "Where are my clothes?" He eyes her breast. Seeing, how firm they were. She covers her up. "We didn't already..." "No no, I was just warming up your body, with my own" She lays back down and blushes knowing he is naked too. "Amber, like I said, I want you to think about it. Think about us, it would be amazing." She rolls onto her side. He moves closer to her. He kisses her shoulder. "Your gorgeous."

A flash from the daydream comes into her mind from when he told her that. Standing in front of him, naked as he sat on the couch. "Gray please leave." "No, you had a other panic attack. You are feeling warmer. His hand rubs her arm. "I want to stay, make sure you are alright." "I'll be fine." "You say that, but you will continue to think about it. I'll stay here for the rest of the day." She rolls onto her back. He rubs her cheek. "This is me trying to be serious. I will prove to you I mean what I said." "Like I said, I will see it, when I believe it." "You will see it." "Then can you get dressed and out of my bed." He pulls back the covers and sits on the edge of the bed. She looks at his tone build back. Her hand wanted to reach out and touch it. Wanted to throw caution to the wind, to be taken. To be filled up with him, to feel him and his touch on her. It would be so easy to remove her own covers and say yes. Her heart was beating fast, and she knew she was falling for him all over again. This time he was looking at her, but what is it he was truly seeing. A notch for him to claim. To be among those women, who have gotten what they wanted from him. Allow him to dump them when he had no other need for them no more.

Her head turn away when he gets up from the bed, to pull up his pants. He notice her rosy cheeks. He smirks at her. "You can check me out of you want." "Ummmm That is ok. Can you hurry, I need to get up." "I want you to stay where you are." "Gray, I need to use the little ladies room. Can you please." She points towards the door. "Oh yeah, I'll be out there then." He grabs the rest of his clothes and walks out. Amber takes a quick glace at him before he closes the door. Amber gets up and heads into the bathroom. The feel of his hand on her waist, still lingered. She puts her hand where he had his. "Sir, don't do this to me, not when you are in the next room. She decides to quickly job into the shower to feel warmer, and to wash away her thoughts.

His phone was flashing, when he finally got dressed. He had left it on the coffee table when he moved her into the bedroom. The raven pick up his phone, and notice a few messages from work. He said, he was only going to be stepping for a bit. Romeo, wanted to know when he will be back. Lyon also wanted to know where he was, since they had a meeting today. He runs his fingers through his hair and it falls back into place. He needed to tell them he wanted to stay here, be with her. Before he could reply back, his phone was going off. He recognizes the number. "Hello?" "Where are you. Brother? Been trying to get a hold of you for while. Romeo said, you up and left for a bit." "Yeah something, came up. Look I am not going to be coming back in." "Wait, What? How come?" Gray fills Lyon on what happen. "Is she ok, now" "Yeah, she is in the bathroom. I don't think I should leave her." "Little brother I know you are concern for her. We all are, but you still have a business to run. Right now, you need to come back in." "Lyon, I am the boss. I can take a ..." Before he carries on. His cell leaves his hand. "Lyon, he will be right in." "Amber? Thanks, it's a important time right now with the new client Dan." "Yes, I understand, and he will too." "Coming back Monday." "Yes, I am" "Great, let my brother know I will be waiting." "I will let him know." She hangs up and gives him back the phone. "Go back." "Amber, I said, I will stay." "Thanks for the offer, but I need to do stuff around here. Plus, I know how important new clients are to the Company. I will be ok." He frowns at her. "Alright, I'll go back. If you need me, call. Also, I am coming back here to sleep on this couch." He goes over to the coffee table and grabs her keys. "I will use these to get in, because you will lock the door." "Gray, it's not necessary." He comes up to her and wraps a arm around her waist, to pull her closer to him. "Oh hell it is. I am doing this, if you are displease with it. That is to bad." She locks eyes with him. He lowers his head down and kisses her. "Think about me." She pushes on his chest, and he holds her firmly. "Gray, go." "Not yet, until, you will tell me that you will phone if you start to get anxious and have other attack. Don't want you passing out like before." She tries again to get free. "My dear, I am way stronger then you are. Can you not be stubborn, and do as I ask." "Fine, I'll call if anything happens. Which I doubt." "Good." He releases her. "I will see you later." He walks over to the door. He turns and looks at her. "Remember what I said." "Go!" She pushes him out the door and locks it. "I still have the keys" He says through the door. "Gray, go." "Later."

After, he left she sat on her couch for awhile. Thinking back, on what happen today so far. "It's like he trying to keep a promise which I know he will not be able to keep." Amber heads over to her desk and turns on her computer. Gray gotten her this one last Christmas, when hers died. He didn't want the computer to be hooked up to the network at work. He figured that she would continue to work at home. She goes to her email, she notice one from Rogue. She click on it and begins to read.

Hey Beautiful.

It's almost that time of year again. You know the one I am talking about. I was reflecting back on it. I want to to say sorry to you. I know it was a hard time on both of us. It was more harder on you since you where carrying our child. I realize that I should have hold you a little tighter back then. Our grief didn't pull us together, how it should. I know we will never get back together, but know I still love you very much. Besides this, life is good. I am still working at the same place. I have been seeing someone new. How are you and Sting doing? What has Gray been up too. Tell him, I went to that place he suggest I go for camping. Is he still, dumping and dating whoever?

Oh, if you ever want to get away for awhile. Come down here, I will put you up in my spare room. Happy would love to see you. He cries when he looks at your pic. I had to face it down, so it he wouldn't mew at it. It was the pic we taken underneath the tree, when we found out what we were having. You were starting to show. I look at that picture everyday. I know I should put it away. Not ready too yet. So again, if you ever what to come down, let me know.

Love Rouge.

Amber reply back.

Hey Handsome,

There is a lot to tell you. Please don't worry once you read this. This happen over a month ago. Sting, passed away. We where in a car accident. I was the one driving, the cause of it all? Found him cheating on me. I went to his place after work, to surprise him. I got off work early that day. Well I was the one that got the surprise. To see him having sex with someone else on his bed. I ran out of house, after I slapped him. He got in the car. We argue, then I was driving to fast. Not paying attention to the road. There was a red light, a mother pushing her baby across the cross walk. I manoeuvre over, got into the intersection. A few cars hit me, flipped over couple times. The car landed on it's roof. The last thing I remember seeing was Stings limp body. I was seriously injured, almost lost my life on the operation table. Had, to spend a few weeks in the hospital, the last remainder of that time was at Ur and Sliver. Was in the room, that Ur design for me. There is other stuff going on with Gray. I will not get into that. I wanted to let you know I am ok. I will be going back to work, on Monday. Thanks for the offer on staying with you. I might take you up on it. Who is this new girl? Gotta, give me a name. I miss Happy too. Love that cat. He comfort me on my darkness days. Don't worry about the picture, It's the best one. Before what happen. I got to go. I finally back at my place. Talk soon.

Love Amber

She check other things on the computer and shut it off. The rest of the day was spent, cleaning. For supper, she made enough for two. Not knowing when Gray would be back. There could be some days were he worked long hours. Amber, would stay to help. When there was nothing more she could do. Her bed, was the office couch. In the morning, she would find a blanket on her. He would buy her lunch, take her home and tell her to come to work the next day. That is why he was a good boss, but a playboy.

When she finished eating, Turn on the t.v and watch a few shows. It was almost 11 pm, before she finally went to bed. Before she did, blankets and pillow was on the couch. She left the kitchen light on. She left her bedroom door open, got into bed, snuggle in for the night.

With keys in his hand, he walked up her steps. Put the key into the lock in turn it. He open up the door and quietly came in. It was nearly 1 in the morning. Romeo was a good replacement, but wasn't as good Amber was. The stuff that needed to be done, she could have cut the time in half. Monday couldn't come soon enough for him. He took off his shows and Jacket. The kitchen light was still one. He walked over to the counter. Found a note that said plate of food for you in the fridge. He was hungry but more so tired. Gray, reached into the fridge and grab the meal. Then open up the microwave to heat it up. While it was warming up, he headed for her bedroom. The door was still open. He slowly walked in, not wanting to disturb her rest. Her hair was not tied up or braided. It was splay across her pillow as she was facing the window. He brushed the hair from her face. Leans down, and steals a kiss. She moans, but goes back to sleeping. He smiles. "Sleep, My Dear Amber."

He turns around and heads for the living room. "Gray?" He looks back at her. "Shhh go back to sleep." She sits up in bed. Looks at the clock on her night stand table. The strap of her night gown was hanging off one shoulder. "Did you just get in?" "Yeah, I did." He walks back into her room. He pushes a strain of her hair back behind her ear. "Didn't mean to wake you. Rest." "No it's ok. I wanted to tell you something." He arches a brow. "What is it?" She reaches out her hand to his shirt and pulls him closer to her. She kisses him on the lips. "This is my answer." The look in her eyes. Tells him, that she wants him. "Amber?" "I have thought about it Gray. You are right, we would be amazing together." She pulls back the covers and gets up on her knees on the bed. Amber runs her hands on his chest, and starts unbuttoning the shirt. He grabs her hands. "Let me, do this." He put his hand on her cheek moves closer to her and kisses her lips. "You don't know how happy I am." He takes his shirt and lays it on the floor. He comes back over to her. Starts kissing her neck. His other hand holds her at the waist. "mmmm Gray." He pulls down the strap that was hanging off her shoulder. "You are so sexy, Amber. Every time I see you. I can't get enough of looking at you." "Gray, I want you. Take me. Let me be yours." 'You have always been mine." He lefts the nightgown up and pulls it off her shoulder. He looks at her breast. His hands touches one, rubbing it softly, with his thumb he rubs her nipple. Making it hard. Leans down and takes it into his mouth. She holds onto his arm and arches more so he can take more into his mouth. She moans loudly as he sucks and circles the nipple with his tongue. His other hand reaches down to her underwear as she is still on he knees on the bed. He pulls it down a little, and reach his hand inside. Circling her down here that will make her moan even louder. She opens her legs up a little and his hand feels her opening. He takes a finger and probes inside of her. She is sucking on his neck, and bites down as he takes his thumb and plays with her clit. "mmmm Amber sweetie, you are getting wet for me." He stands straight back up and she undoes his belt. She unzips him and takes his pants and underwear down. "Gray, you are wonderful too. Her hand reaches for his harden cock. Bends down and takes it into her mouth. She moves up and down on him. Licking and sucking the precum into her mouth. He moans and almost cums. He lefts her back up and kisses her lips. He lays her backwards gently on the bed. He removes the rest of his clothing, and her underwear. "Amber?" He puts his hands on each side of her head. "Before I go on. Cum in you or out." She rubs her hand on his cheek. Takes his other hand and places on her stomach. "Cum in me, Gray. Put your seed in me." "Are you sure." She nods. "I'll make sure to get you pregnant tonight." He lowers himself down and kisses her some more. Gray starts hearing something. "What is that?"

Gray shakes his head. He hears the microwave go off. He looks down at Amber, she is still sleeping. He kisses her cheek. "Hope one day that becomes true." He walks out of her room and closes the door. He goes back to the kitchen. Gets his meal and sits at her table. Waiting for his lower half to cool down. "That felt so real. I hope she has been thinking about me today." He cleans off his plate and puts it in the sink. "Time for bed." He sees she left blankets and pillow for him. He makes up the couch and lays down. He stares up at the ceiling. "I should give her until the night of the party, to find out what I want to know. What I think I know is true. I want her to be mine." He falls a sleep not to long after.

In the morning, It was Amber that woke up first. Her house coat is put on, and closes it up. "I guess he close my door." She opens it up and sees him on the couch." Amber walks over to him. Puts a hand on his shoulder. "Gray. Gray. Time to wake up." He grabs at her waist and brings her down on top of him. "Hey sleeping beauty." "I woke up before you, your the sleeping princess." He kisses her lips. "Gray don't." She tries to get up from him. He rolls her onto her side with the couch behind her. He is facing her. "Its a morning kiss nothing wrong with that." "There is a problem with it." "How so?" "Well for one. I am not your girlfriend." "Then become mine." His hand grabs the string of her housecoat and pulls it undone. His hand goes inside and lays on the side of her waist "Gray what are you doing?" "Nothing, I was thinking of a dream I had." "Do I want to know?" "Well lets say, you agreed to belong to me. We make love, and we conceive." She holds her breath. As he lefts up her pj top and trace the scar on her stomach. He looks at her. "Amber, lets..." She puts finger to his lips. "Time for you to go home." He kisses her finger. "Don't want to go." "Come on Gray. Let me up." "We could lay like this all day." He rubs her cheek. His phone starts to vibrate. "You need to answer that." He growls. Kisses her lips and gets up. There is a text message from Charmaine. It reads. "Good Morning. Up for a Date today." Amber could read the message over his shoulder. "Still have her on your arm." Amber gets up and fixes her housecoat. "I want my keys back." He picks them up from the coffee table. "I will go and deal with this." He holds up his phone to her. Amber shakes her head. The both head over to her door. "Gray my keys." "Before I hand these over. There is something I am going to tell you. When you are back next week. I am going to be all professional at work. Not going to make any passes at you. Not until the party." "Why?" "That is how long I am going to give you to think about us." "What if it's not the answer you are looking for." "I already know the answer, you have to realize it yourself." "Your a little to confident." "Amber, I know you." "Not enough Gray." He comes closer to her. "I know you." He bends down and kisses her cheek. "I'll see you Monday. One more thing. I have to take Charmaine to the party. After that, we are no longer together." "Here you are trying to tell me. To think about you and us. You are still taking her to the party. You aren't serious, Gray." "Amber, I am." "Then I would say, you start thinking about this yourself. Who do you really want me or her." She taps his phone. "See you on Monday." She grabs her keys and closes the door on his face. "Amber!" "Goodbye Gray."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The first day of work started off fine. Like Amber was told she would do a few hours then Romeo would take over for her. Gray keep to his word, and didn't make a pass at her. Even though he wanted too. On Tuesday, It was a little longer day. Amber was at her desk. Checking on the fax that was sent over from Dan's office. He was on his way over to have a meeting with Gray. She was able to repair the file that was missing. The file was handed over to Gray. He was standing behind her. "Is there anything else you need before I go Gray." "No, I don't think so." "OK, I'll get my stuff together. See you tomorrow." Gray was headed to his office. When the elevator door open and Dan walks in. "Amber, Great to see you again." Gray turns around. He wanted her gone, before he shown up. "Hello, Mr Straight." "Call me Dan, please." Romeo wasn't in yet, and Amber had to continue until he pops up. "Would you like coffee for your meeting? Dan." "Yes,, I would love some." Amber goes over to the kitchen and prepares a cup for him. He checks her out, as she is pours the coffee. "You are looking well." "Thanks. Sugar?" "No, thanks" She hands him the cup. "Here you go. Romeo is going be here on soon. I am getting my things together." "Already leaving for the day?" "Working slowly my hours back up." "Uh, I see. If you stay a little longer I can drive you home." Amber hasn't been in the car since the day in the rain a few days ago. She wasn't to sure, if she could handle it again. "I am going to walk. Let me take you over to Gray's office." Amber walks in front of him. He watches as her hips move side to side. Gray caught him checking her out. He stands up from his desk. "Dan lets start the meeting here right away. We both have busy day a head of us." Dan put his coffee down on the table. "Before we start. Amber, I am attending the party on Friday night. Ur and Sliver invited me." "It's a party they have once in while to host the Company's clients." Amber tells him. "Would you care to come and be my date." "Dan, Amber will already be at the house." "Well that is perfect, I can meet you there then. What do you say, be my date?" He takes her hand into his. Gray wanted to grab Amber into his arms. He didn't want a other guy stepping in. Amber looks at Gray and back at Dan. The look Gray was giving her. Telling her no way and hell will he allow this. "Sure, why not." "Great, I'll see you at 7." He releases her hand. Romeo, comes into the office. "Amber, you can go home now. I can take over for you." "Thanks." She turns back around to Gray and Dan. "Have a good day."

Romeo was helping Amber put on her jacket. She picks up her purse and walks over to the elevator. Her finger pushes the button and she waits for it. She starts her breathing, it hasn't gotten easier. To ride it up and down. If Gray knew that it was getting worse. He would want to ride with her all the time. The door opens and she walks in, pushes the button and stands in the corner. Before the door closes, a hand comes in to open it up. She turns and sees Gray coming in. Amber steps back into the corner. The door closes and he advances towards her. "Gray!" "Stay silent." Her stomach was doing butterflies. He grabs her around the waist and pulls her close. She is looking down. He lefts up her chin. "Making me jealous." He leans down and kisses her. His kisses are always soft, not rushed. He licks her top lip, wanting into her mouth. She complies, and lets him take control. Her anxiousness was already about to peek, but he some how is able to calm her down. Amber realizes this isn't good. She pushes her self away from him. Getting in some much needed air. "Gray how is that not making a pass at work" "Your work day is over. I said, I wouldn't make any pass to you at work. Didn't say anything about it after." His eyes, were intense. "Why agree to go out with him." "I don't have to answer to you. Plus you will still have Charmaine on your arm." "I told you once the night is over we are through." "You are going to break up with at the party?" "Afterwards." The elevator stops on the bottom floor. Gray pushes the close button to keep them in. "Gray what are you doing?" "We aren't done talking." Amber looks around the small space. This isn't good. Gray comes closer to her again. "Do not go on a date with him. Not that night." Amber was holding on to her chest. "Gray, not now." "Amber, Dan is not the man for you. I am." "Gray...I can't" "He doesn't know you like I do. That you like to drink Tea, and not coffee. That you hate pickles on your burger. With Romeo here, you still put everything back to the way it was before you start work." "Gray...I...can't...I can't." Her eyes are tightly shut. He realizes that she starting to panic. "Amber I am sorry. We are still in the elevator." He goes to open the door. She grabs his hand and he turns to her. "Look at me. Keep your eyes on me." "Gray...I can't." Tears start to fall. He wipes them away. "I am sorry, shhh. I was mad that you said yes to him." He rubs her back. "Deep breaths, keep doing that and focus on me." His other hand rubs her cheek. "That is it, keep doing it." She keeps looking into his blue eyes and could get lost in them.

A couple minutes goes by and her breathing relax. "I am better thanks. You need to head back up." He is staring at her. "How bad are they getting?" "What?" "Amber, tell me." "When ever, I get in here. I haven't been able to get into a car since last Friday. I start thinking about it and I can't control it." "You should have told me." "Because, I knew you..." "What would have done?" "Come in here all the time." "Yes, I am and now that I know. I'll ride with you in here tomorrow." "Gray it's ok. Don't trouble yourself." "Amber, when are you going to realize, I would do anything for you." His phone starts ringing. Before he could kiss her again. "I have to go." She flees from the elevator and runs out of the building. Gray can't go after her, and has to finished his meeting, with Dan. Amber heads for home where she can calm down. He thought it would be best to give her some space.

The next three days. Amber arrived early, and head up to the office before Gray could go up with her. When she left, she didn't tell him that she was going home. It was best this way, until Romeo last day was yesterday. Friday was a full day of work for her. Gray comes over to her at her desk. "Mother said, that she talked to you last night. Do you have your bag packed?" "Yeah, I have it right here, and she will be picking me up. Ur, says she had something to show me before going on home. I have no idea what she is up too." "I don't know either." Amber gets up from the desk, there was no more work to be done. So she started on her end of shift routine. She was at the sink, washing the cups. When Gray comes up behind her and put his hands on either side of her on the counter. "Amber?" Her movement stop. "Need something?" "Save me a dance tonight." "I don't dance. You know that." "I'll lead." "Gray, I will be with Dan you will be with Charmaine." He wraps his arms around her. "After tonight, I want to be with you." "I have to finished, Ur will be here soon." He lets her go. "I will have my answer tonight."

Once Amber was finished cleaning up. Ur, came up to the floor. "Ready?" "What are you up too?" "Nothing." She grins at her. Knowing she is lying to the younger women. Amber grabs her things. "Gray, I am going." "I am done as well. I will ride down with you." They all head over to the elevator. When it opens, Ur and Gray goes in. Amber stands still. "It will be ok, take my hand." Gray leads her in. He holds on to her hand tightly. "Is she ok son." "Her panic attacks are getting worse." "Oh no, how are you in the car." "Haven't been in one since last Friday." The door closes. "Since last Friday, Why?" "I went to see Sting grave." "You should have told us. I would have gone with you." "I wanted to do it on my own, Ur." "Dear Amber, You have to know you can count on us." With the ride down it wasn't so bad. Gray keep holding on to her hand. He walk them, to the car. He opens it up for the both of them. "See you tonight." Amber nods. When his mom gets into the car. He brings up Amber hand to his lips and kisses it. "Save that dance." He walks away, to head where Natsu was parked. She watches him leave. "Amber, we have to go."

"Ur, where are you taking me." "You will see soon." Amber wasn't liking this at all. Whatever this women, was planing. Gave her a sicking feeling. Ur, talked all the way there. It help Amber stay distracted in the car. When the car finally stopped. It stop in front of a dress shop. "Ur, no!" "No business suits tonight. Now come on. Time to make you look marvellous. Amber bite her lip. They got out of the car. Ur forcefully took her into the shop. "Jean, we are here." She calls out. A tall, gray hair man walked up to her. He kisses her on each of her cheeks. "Where is this person you would like me to dress. "Right here Jean." "Wow, you are right Ur. She is very pretty. Lets get started." Amber was rush into the dressing rooms. There where white couches and chairs. Red curtains, to use for the changing. Even the walls were very elegant. They where the only two women in the store shopping, that no one else would be coming in. It was a private shop, that they were doing. Ur, will pay anything for Amber to look her best . With Jean and two other women. The women took off her business suite and threw everything away. "I'll be needing that all back you know." "Not tonight, Amber. I want you showing off what you got." They fit her into so many dresses, that she didn't know what she was putting on next. There were red dresses, white, yellow, blue, mix colours. Ur put a hand on Jean arm. As Amber step out from behind the curtain. "Amber, your beautiful. The dress was dark blue that match her hair. There was white a long the bottom of the seam. Her dress had spaghetti straps, and a low V. That show more of her cleavage, then she wanted. The back had longer v that went down to he waist. She couldn't wear a bra with this dress. She was wearing white high heal shoes. There where two slits on each side, to show of her long legs. "This is the dress Jean, can we do her hair and make up." "Ur, I can do the rest." "Amber, I am treating you." A hair dresser came in next. Her hair was half up with some falling down around her and curled. Ur, gave her a matching earrings and necklace. "This is from Sliver." "He didn't need to." "Amber, you are like a daughter to us. Lets us spoil you."

When everything done, Amber stood in the mirror. "Ur, I feel so out of place in this." "Amber you are pretty don't drag yourself down. This is to pick you up." "Everything here is out of my element." "You will be fine. Now lets go." Ur takes her hand. They go into the waiting car. "The party will be starting soon. I have one last gift to give you." She hands her a box. Amber opens it up. Inside was bracelet. With a purple ruby in the middle. Her favourite stone. "Ur, it's beautiful. I can't wear all this." "Amber the dress, hair and makeup are from me. The earrings and necklace are from Sliver. What you are holding is from Gray." Amber holds back tears. Ur comes closer to her. "How long have you been in love with my Son?" Ur lefts up her face. "I don't know, probably since, I first saw him." "Why are you holding back?" She sniffles. "Ur, I am not one of the girls he has dated in the past. You know how they all looked, and look at me. I am average." "No you aren't, I know Gray doesn't see you as that either." Amber gives her a look. "You don't think I can't tell when my Son has fallen for who he truly wants. It's been a long time coming." "Ur, he only has been like this recently." "No, far from it Amber. He has always been watching you. I think, now you two are finally ready." "Ready for what?" "To fall madly in love with each other. I hope you will be my daughter in law. Give me grandchildren. I will now have two beautiful women to call my own." "You mean Juiva." "Yes, Lyon will propose tonight. Don't wipe your eyes. Here is a tissue, just dab. Don't want to ruin your make up." "Ur, he has Charmaine with him tonight and I agreed on a date with Dan." "When Gray sees you. Nothing will stop him." "He told me to save him a Dance." "That, you shall do." Ur holds her hand. "We are almost there"

When they pulled up to the house. It was all decorated like usual. Ur's hand was everywhere, from the lights to the ice sculpture. To the food they were going to eat. Amber walks up the steps. At the top she sees Sliver. "My My, don't you look lovely." He comes over and gives her a kiss on the cheek. "These, earnings and necklace fit you perfectly." "You are going to make me cry again." He smiles at her. "Dan is here to see you." "Yes, my date for the evening." He whispers into her. "You go make my Son jealous so he can sweep you off your feet. The best person to be on his arm, Amber" Ur, comes over. "Lets get you inside." "My bag?" "I'll have the maid take it to your room." Amber goes inside the house. She walks straight on through. There is a huge ball room in the middle of their grand house. It was amazing what Ur has pulled off. When she reach the ballroom. She was searching for Dan. He sees her and comes walking over. "Wow, you are look great." He takes her hand and puts it on his arm. "Come I will get you a drink." They walk over to a table and pulls out a chair for her to sit down. "What would you like to drink." "Wine." It will help settle her butterflies in her stomach. In the past when she attended. She felt more comfortable in her business suite. With the dress on her, it feel all new to her.

More and more clients came into the ballroom. They all come up to her. Surprise to see her in something else instead of her office clothes. Loke, was shocked to see her. He gave her a hug and ask for a dance a later. His date was Erza, no one knew they had something going on. Lyon and Juiva walked over to the table. Lyon was all smiles, and Juiva shown Amber the ring. He had ask her before coming to the party. "Juiva, wants to say, that Amber looks very nice tonight." "Thank you Juiva, and congrats." They walked back to there own table. All the tables were for two people only. There was a candle in the middle of the table. The lights above them where dim. It created a very romantic feel in the air. People could help themselves to food at the larger table. Dan offer to get her a plate. They ate and talked about different things. Amber didn't want to look at the entrance for when Gray would come in.

After when most of everyone ate. The music started to play and people started dancing. Dan offer her the first dance. She hesitated at first, but took his hand. "Dan I don't dance. I can't dance." "Don't worry we will go slow." He put a hand on her waist and the other one he took her hand. They side step around.

"Gray, your mother did a wonderful job." Charmaine and Gray finally go to the party. He had to wait for her to get ready. She wanted to do more then that. After they were done, they came here. He now was looking forward to seeing Amber. His heart was beating fast. He hope, his mother gave her the gift. The stone was her favourite, he had pick out a few days ago. When he found out that his mother was going to dress her up. They walked into the ballroom. His eyes, were already scanning to find her. He saw his mother and father, found where Lyon and Juiva were sitting. Then he took one more look around the room. Charmaine was talking to him, and he wasn't paying much attention. Then his eyes found her. She had gotten up from the table. Dan had her hand in his and they where making their way to the dance floor. She looked incredible, her dress fit her perfectly. He couldn't take his eyes off her. He notice, that she was wearing the bracelet. He smiles. Charmaine was pulling him over to a table. He wanted to go over to her and kiss her right in front of everyone. "Gray come on. Lets get some wine and have some fun." They sit down at the table. Gray keep on looking at Amber. "Gray...Gray...GRAY!" "What is it Charmaine?" "What is wrong with you? It's like you aren't even here." "I am a little distracted right now." "With what?" She looks around the room and she sees where he was looking. "I see your eyes are on her not me. They should be only on me since we didn't earlier." She was about to say something else. When Gray's mother and father come over. "Son your finally here. Hello Charmaine." "Hi Ur, Sliver. What a lovely party." "Thanks, Glad you could make it. Charmaine, I hope you don't mind. I would like a word with my Son." "Sure, no problem." Sliver stayed to talk to Charmaine. Ur took Gray over a little ways. "Son, Have you seen her?" His eyes, easily found her among the people dancing. "I have mother, and she looks Incredible, beautiful." "Then why are you still standing here for. Go to your love." He looks at her. "Love?" "Son don't tell me that you haven't realize that you are in love with her." He laughs. "No mother, I have realize it. A long time ago." He kisses her cheek. "Thanks Mother." "Anything for you my son." He walks away from her into the crowned. Ur turns around. "Now what do with you for awhile?" She looks at Charmaine. "Where is he going?" Charmaine looks at Ur. "To our future daughter in law."

The dance with Dan wasn't going so good. She was stepping on his feet. "Sorry, I told you I am not good." "It's fine really, but you don't have to look down at your feet." "Sorry." She looks up and sees Gray standing behind Dan. Gray taps Dan on the shoulder. "Do you mine if I cut in." "No, not all." Gray never took his eyes off her. "Thanks." Dan steps away. Gray replaces Dan hands with his. "Hi." "Hi." Amber notices Gray wearing a tie. He hated wearing them. It did make him look more dashing. He was wearing a nice black suit, with a white shirt and black dress shoes. "You look amazing." She blushes. "You look very handsome." He smiles at her. They continue to dance for awhile. staring at each other. Dan wanted to get back to dancing with Amber. Sliver, had other plans for him. "Come Dan. I want you to meet someone."

Gray, takes his hand and rubs her cheek. "You are so beautiful. I can't stop looking at you." He leans down and kisses her lips. The people near by, are shocked that the boss and his Secretary are kissing in front of them. He stops and returns looking at her. "Let me take you somewhere" He takes her hand and walk through the crowd. Charmaine saw him kissing her and now is watching him as he walks out with Amber. She wasn't happy. His mother comes over to her. "Charmaine, I would like you to meet Dan." Ur says beside her. Gray walks her down the hallway. "Gray, where are we going." "Some place where we can be alone." He heads to his room. He opens up his door and goes in. They walk over to the outside veranda. He opens the sliding door and step out. He takes her hand and brings her out. He wraps his arms around you. "I think this is a good place to be alone." She smiles. "Yeah, we were getting stared at." "I was only looking at you anyways." She blushes and turns her face away.

"Amber, what is your answer?" He puts his finger on her chin and moves it up to look at him. "Sir?" "He arches his eyebrow. "What is your answer?" "Sir." "Amber!" "Sir." She smiles "Sir." Gray finally understands what she is saying. "You sly fox." "Yes Sir." He leans down and kisses her and warps his arms around her. She warps her arms around him. A hand goes into her hair and tips her head back a little. He asks for permission to enter her mouth. There tongues dance as well, and Gray takes the lead. Gray sweeps her up into his arms and with the sliding door still open carries her through the open door. He lays her down on his bed. He takes off his jacket. He lays down beside her. He starts undoing her hair. Taking the clip off and and let her hair fall on the pillow. Gray looks down at her. "Amber." He puts his hand on her stomach."Can we..." She kisses him before he can say his question. "Yes Sir." "Like, I have said in my dream to you. I'll make sure to get you pregnant tonight." He kisses her with so much passion. He knows that tonight will be special. She starts taking off his shirt, and undoing from the top and pulling the shirt out from his pants. "Gray..." He hand finds the slit in her dress and rubs up and down her thigh. "You are so sexy in this dress." She moans into his ear. "Take it off Gray, take the dress off." He helps her to stand up. He takes the strap on each side and pulls it down. It was only a week ago when he saw the creamy milk skin of her breasts. The dress falls to the floor. He wraps his arm around her waist and gently ease her back down into the bed. He takes a breast into his mouth and suck on a nipple, he plays with the other one. Rolling it around between his fingers, and kneeing her perky breast with his palm. He kisses around her breast, licks around her nipple. Gray moves down her body. King around her belly button and scar. He hands pulls down the last remaining clothing on her. He wanted to taste her. Once the underwear was off, he starts playing with her clit. She gasps at the pleasure. His fingers touches her opening. He puts a finger in and feels around. "Gray...I want you in me." "I will be sweetie. I want to taste you first." His tongue starts to play with little bud. She arches her back off her the bed. "Gray...Gray." He puts two fingers into her, pumping in and out. Making her wet, and ready for his tongue. He sees her juices, and the tongue starts licking her up. He removes his fingers and the go back to playing with a breast. His laps tongue on her lips and starts rolling his tongue in her. "Oh God...Gray...I am going to cum..." "Not yet Amber."

He stands up and removes the rest of his clothing while looking down on her. She was waiting patently for him. When he was done removing he comes back to her. As in his daydream, he put his hands on each side of her. "Are you sure?" She nods. He leans down and kisses her. He positions himself and he slowly enters her. She looks up at him, as he goes in. "You ok?" "Yes, Gray." When he is in as far as he can go. He kisses her some more and starts moving slowly. "mmm Gray." "Sweetie you feel wonderful." She kisses his shoulder. Rub over his back."Gray faster." He starts thrusting in and out of her. She digs her nails into his back."Take easy baby." "Sorry." She wraps her legs around him. "Gray hurry." He goes faster. She moves with him. Her hands clutches the bed sheets. They both moan and enjoy the feels of each other inside of her. Amber arches her bottom off the bed. Gray goes in deeper. "Gray..cum" "Yes I am almost there." He keeps pumping. "mmm Amber..." With a few more thrusts Amber climaxes. She shouts loudly "Gray." He captures her lips into a kiss as he cums as well. She feels him filling her up. Sending his seed where it needs to go. After the waves of their organism subside. He pulls out and lays beside her. He kisses her some more. "That was great. Sweetie." She rubs her hand on his arm. "I enjoy it too."

Gray props his head onto his hand. He looks her over. "You are finally mine. Amber" She smiles at him. "Same with you." She rubs his cheek with her hand. He takes his hand puts on her waist and brings her closer to him in a kiss. He leans into her. "Round two?" She smiles at him. "Yes Sir." He kisses her deeply and they go again. They make love for a few more hours as the party is still going on.

Charmaine, couldn't stand being around this Dan guy. She wanted to find Gray. She gives him the slip as he talking to some other clients. The blonde doesn't see Ur or Sliver anywhere. She leaves the ball room in search for her date. The women has a pretty good idea where he is. As she walks down the hallway, she heads for his room. It was almost midnight and the party didn't look it was slowing down.

Gray and Amber lay beside each other after a other round. They were trying to catch there breaths. "We should get up, people are probably wondering where we are." "Why? We can still continue until morning" He places a hand on her stomach."How do we know if we succeed" "There will be other times if it didn't work tonight." He grins at her. "You are right. We have all the time in the world." She sits up. "I'll get dressed." They both get out bed. Start redressing themselves. Amber wanted to make a stop in her room to fix her hair. "Gray, I'll be right back I need to bush my hair." "Ok Sweetie."

She walks over to her room and goes inside. As Gray was getting dressed. His door opens and closes. "That was fast, Amber. Ready to go back to the party?" He turns and sees Charmaine standing in his room. She shuts the door behind her. "So this is where you were holding up for most of the night." The bed was in disarray. Charmaine could smell that the room was covered in sex. "Had fun cheating on me with your Secretary." "Charmaine, I was going to tell you tonight. That we are no longer will be together. Amber is who I need." She comes up to him and slaps his face. "At lest have some respect, tell me before hand. I had to suffer sitting with this Dad guy all night."

Amber finished combing her long dark blue hair and was making her way back to Gray's room. When she could hear shouting. The door to his room was closed. She was about to open it up. "You had sex with her, did the same thing with me before the party." Amber covers her mouth. "This is the playboy inside of you. Can't get enough of just one women Gray?" "Charmaine, like I said we are through. I want only Amber." "Did you tell her, that we did it before coming here." "She doesn't need know that. It was a mistake." Tears appear in Amber's eyes. "She is a other notch on your bed poll, same as me." "NO! She is different." "I don't think so Gray. If you clearly care for her or for me. You should have decided a long time ago." They continue to argue. Amber turns around and goes back to her room. She collects her bag. She heads out and starts going to the front door. Sliver sees her going.

"Wait Amber!" She stops and looks at him. Tears are falling from her face. "What is it, why are you crying?" "I am nobody to Gray. He played me, like I always thought." "That isn't true dear, he loves you." "If he was, then why didn't he say it tonight. I am just a other notch on his belt." She starts to head out again. Ur and Dan come over. "Where is Charmaine, Sliver." Ur sees Amber holding her bag. "Where are you going?" "I need to go, I need to leave. I am sorry." "What happen?" "Ask your son, that not only had me tonight, but his girlfriend. I want to go home." "I can take you." Dan says. He clearly can tell she needed to get away. After tonight, he knew there was no chance with her. "Thanks Dan. Sorry about tonight." "Don't worry about it. Lets go." "Amber wait, talk to Gray." "Ur, I can't. It hurts to much. I thought the man I love, love me back." "He does love you." "Then ask him that." Her and Dan leave the house. "Sliver we have to stop this?" "Lets go to Gray." They head over to his room.

The door to Gray's room open up. Charmaine and him step out. "You are something else you know that." "Oh come on now Charmaine, this wasn't going to last." "How long is it going to last with her." She points to Amber's room. Gray takes notice that Amber didn't come back yet. "Amber?" He walks over to her room and steps in. There was no sign of her. Ur and Sliver run over. "Son." They both say. "Have you seen Amber?" "Son, She just left." "What?" "Gray, she was crying, what did you do?" Ur looked at her son for answers. "She must of heard us." "At lest she is smart enough to run away now. Instead of finding out you would cheat on her." "Charmaine, that is enough." "Gray. I am going to take the same leave that Amber just did. Don't want to see you again." She storms off. "Son, what is the meaning of this. Did you really sleep with her before coming here." "Mother, It was a mistake." "Oh son, how could you. Don't you love Amber." "I do, with all of my heart. I shown it too her tonight." "Then why are you standing around here for. Go after her." Sliver tells him. Ur comes up to Gray. "Did you tell her you love her." He looks at his mother. "I didn't need to say it with words." "Yes you do Son. Right now, Amber thinks she is no one to you. I other plaything." He rubs his hands threw his hair. "What have a done. I told her that she wasn't going to be a other notch on my belt." "That is what happen right?" "Father, I didn't say I love you to her. It was all in my actions." "Son, go to her now. Before it's too late." Gray runs to his room. To get his stuff together. "Sliver?" Ur looks at him. "It's up to him now, Hun."

The tears wouldn't stop for Amber. They keep coming down. She got of Dan's car and said sorry to him again. He offer to stay with her, but she turn him down. Amber runs up the steps and opens up her door. "I need to leave, I can't be here." When she gets into her apartment. She heads for her phone. "I hope he keep the same Cell number." She dials Rouge. It feels like forever before someone picks up. "Hello." A masculine voice on the other end. She knew who it was. "Rogue? Is it you?" "Amber?" "Oh Rouge, I wasn't to sure if you keep your number." "What is wrong, Amber? Are you crying?" "Is your offer stills stands for me to come." "Yeah, anytime. Tell me what is wrong?" "Can I come now. It's Gray. I can't stay here. I need to go." "Amber calm down first. Your panic attacks." "Right now I need to get away" "Yes, come. I will be waiting for you." "I'll take the next flight out." "Ok, see you soon." Amber hangs up and calls for a taxi and the airport. Once, the calls are in place. She quickly grabs her suit cases and start putting clothes in, and stuff from her bathroom as fast a possible. It doesn't take long for a knock on her door. "Taxi." "Coming." The driver takes her things and puts it into the car. Amber shuts her front door and leaves. "Where to miss." She says through her tears. "Magnolia international airport."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

He drove as fast as he can to her apartment. He felt horrible. The one person he wanted so much in the world. He had hurt her tonight, by doing what he did with Charmaine. He parks in front of her place. Got of the car and dash up her steps. He knocked on her door, there was no answer. He turn the knob, the front door wasn't even locked. Pushed, open the door and went in. "Amber!" He calls out, still no answer. Her place was only a one bedroom, one bathroom. He runs to her bedroom, clothes on her floor, drawers left open. "Where are you?"

The flight to see Rogue was only five hours. It was a long five hours. Amber didn't know what to do now. She had a panic attack on the plan going over. Luckily on the airplane there was a doctor that could calm her down. When they landed, Amber went to grab her bags. She was waiting for one more suit case to come down the shoot and go on the rotating platform to collect. When she went to pick it up. A hand grab it instead. She looked up and it was Rogue. "Rouge!" He pick up her suit case and drop it down on the floor. With open arms he says. "Hey beautiful." She goes into his waiting arms. Starts to cry. "Hey, shhh it's ok. I am here." He rubs her back. "I'll take you home." Rouge lets her go and picks up her suit cases. They walk out of the terminal. It was early morning, the sun was just coming up. It was a very long night indeed for her. "The car is just right over there." He pointed out. She nods her head.

She steps off the curb. Her heel breaks from her shoe and she twists her foot. "Rouge?" "Hold onto to my arm." They carefully walk over to the car. He puts her things into the trunk. He opens up the passenger side and she gets in. "I want to see your ankle." He looks her over. She hisses in pain. "Yeah you twisted it. It's starting to swell." He helps to put her foot back into the car. He goes over to the driver side and gets in. He smiles at her. "You can tell me everything when we get back to my place." She puts her head back into the seat and looks out the window. "Rouge, I am such a fool"

When he pulls up to his house. He looks over to see her sleeping. They didn't talk at all, he knew she was hurting. Rouge, wanted to know what happen and why she came to him. He gets out his car and walks up to his front door and opens it up. He wasn't going to wake her up yet. He comes back around and lefts her up into his arm. He kisses her forehead. "Come on Beautiful." He carries her into his house, goes to the spare room that is on the first floor. He places her on the bed and lays a blanket on her. He had notice the dress she was wearing. "I guess whatever happen, happen at some sort of function." He leaves the room to allow her to sleep. He goes and collect her things.

Gray came back home after spending some time searching her place. There where no clues to where she had gone too. He had figure that she went some where, but where she went off too. He had no clue. He will search her place again. He wasn't able to get into her computer, she had a password on it. To which he doesn't know it. He lays down on his bed, that only hours ago. He made love to her over and over again. He looks up at the ceiling. She could be carry my child. He needed to find her soon. Tell her he loves her, what he did he was sorry for. His mother comes into the room. "She is not at her apartment, Mother. She took her clothes and left somewhere." "Will we will look for her." "I will call her bother later, Mother. I need to rest a bit." "Ok Gray."

Rouge had help Amber over to the couch after she had wake up and changed her clothes. It was late in the afternoon. He sat down beside her. "Do you care to tell me what happen, now." "Not really." "I think it would be best, it will help you." "Rouge, did you read the email." "Yes, I did. I am sorry about Sting, and what he did. I am glad to see you." He puts a strain of her hair behind her ear. "Tell me what happen." She tells him about Gray advances on her after she woke up in the Hospital and afterwards. About her panic attacks getting worse, about the party and everything. "I see, he still the same. I thought he would change after I left." "Nope, I was other number to him. Now after last night." She puts hand to her stomach. He looks down at her. "Do you think you could be?" "We didn't use protection. I am not going to say how many times we did it." "Stay here as long as you need too." "Rouge, I can't impose on you for long. You have a life and girlfriend." "Amber you are a important part of my life. I am not going to let you go back or go anywhere until you feel better again. Plus, when I said I was seeing someone new. It wasn't implied it was a girl." "What?" He sighs and takes her hand. "There is something I need to tell you. Don't think what I am about to tell you its your fault." "OK." She frowns at him. "I am seeing a guy. I am BI" She blinks at him. "Since when?" "I think I have always been this way. That is why I don't want you to think you push me towards this. What we had was special. I was happy with you and in love with you. But what I feel for him is different." "What is his name?" "Gajeel" "Is he living here?" She points her finger down, meaning his house. "Yes, you will meet him soon. When you phone and sounded so distressed. He was fine with you coming." "Rouge, I am glad you found someone." She kisses his cheek."Can't wait to meet him."

"Meow" "Happy! Its been so long since I seen you fur ball" He jumps up onto her lap and lays down. She rubs at his fur. "That didn't take him long." Rouge rubs behind his ear. "He was outside for awhile." "He looks so cute." "He has miss you." "So have I and you." "Me too. Want me to get you something to drink and eat." "Don't trouble yourself." "No trouble necessary. You stay here I will get you a ice pack and something to eat. If you are pregnant need to eat for two." "Come on. You know I will not know of awhile." "At lest you will be here for that awhile." He winks at her. Goes into his kitchen to fix something to eat. Amber lefts up happy. "I hear that you been looking at that picture. You miss the real thing. Huh" she nuzzles her face into the cat. He licks her nose. Puts a paw on her cheek. "Awww you are so cute."

Gajeel came home, he and Amber hit it off. Rouge knew they would be great friends. He hope that her time here, will help her. He wasn't to sure if he should contact Gray and tell him what for. He thought for the moment to let it be. If he needed too he can get a hold of him later.

Gray went back to her apartment a few days a later. Some stuff at work had come up that he needed to take care off. The clients wouldn't reschedule because the were gong to travel. He did talk to her brothers but they didn't know where she would have gone to. They where not happy with him, either. He told them, he do everything in his power to look for her. Her brothers would do their own search as well. He was sitting down at her computer. He was still trying to find out her password. "This shouldn't be so hard. I should know her pretty well." He put in her birthday, his, one of her brothers. He type in what could work for a pass code, still nothing was working. He was drumming his fingers on her desk and was looking at a picture of her. It was picture of her and rouge underneath a tree. She was wearing a dress. But he could easy tell she was starting to show. Gray takes the frame and opens it up. At the back of the photo it read. Rouge and me and baby girl. It gave the date as well. "She was having a girl? I wish she had said something back then." He puts the photo down. He write in baby girl and the date. The password worked. "Yes, I got in." He search her desktop for any personal information or where she might go. At the bottom of the screen. The email message pop up, saying she got mail. He clicked on that. When he got into her inbox. He scan her emails. He notice one from Rouge. He read it. He was talking about the miscarriage and asking her to drop by sometime. "She wouldn't have gone to see him, would she? I need to get in touch with him if that is the case."

He went over to phone on the counter and saw her telephone index book. He flipped through the pages to find Rouges number. It had his cell and land line written in. Gray punched in the numbers to his cell. He waits for him to pick up.

All three of them came back from having lunch in town. When he notice his cell was ringing in his pocket. Gajeel was helping Amber back into the house. They took her to a clinic, to were she receive some crutches. "You to go on in. I am going to take this call." The number that appear was Amber's home number. He kind of knew who would be on the other end of it. "Hello Gray?" "You knew it was me by the caller ID huh." "Yeah, didn't take a genius to know you would be making a call here soon. What do you what?" Gray could tell, that Rouge wasn't happy. "I want to know if Amber is there?" "If she is?" "How is she?" "How is she, you want to know how she is, after they way you treated her." "Look Rouge I know what I did was stupid on my part. But I want to make it right." "In what way, Gray." "I love her. I have always have loved her. Even when she was with you." "If what you are telling me is true, are you planing on coming here to calm her. Because if you miss treat her again. I will take her back myself." "I can come out on the next flight over." Rouge could tell he was serious by the tone of his voice. "Right now Gray I think it's best to wait awhile. Let her rest, not allow her think about you." "Rouge there is something you need to know. Her panic attacks are getting worse, ever since the car accident." "She had one when we went out earlier. That is why I said to wait for a bit before making your way down here. I don't want her stress out or upset. I can keep you posted on how she doing. You don't want her to have one when she sees you again right?" "No, No i don't." "Then listen to me as her Ex. Alright? I got to go, Amber is calling for me." "Rouge, keep her safe." "I am not like you Gray. I have always been there for her, up until..." "You and her lost your baby girl." "How did you know about it?" "She told me about the miscarriage. There is a pic of her here by the computer. It was written on the back." "Anyways, got to go. Later." Rogue hangs up on him. "At lest, I know where she is now. I'll make a call to her brothers later. " Gray puts the picture and frame back where he found it. He trace his finger over her. "I am coming for you soon."

The weather was so nice, Amber was on the patio enjoying the breeze. It has been six weeks since she left. Her thoughts were filled with Gray. She wanted to know if he was looking for her or even care to know where she was. There were a few times she wanted to phone him up. In the end she put down the receiver. Rouge watching her closely, he can tell she was still in love with him after all that happen. He wanted to see her happy, and they took good care of her during her stay. He even went out and brought her a pregnancy test. Like he did the first time with their child. The results was what she figure out to be true. She was carrying Gray's baby.

Amber went into the house to get a glass of lemon aid. Happy was following her around. He hasn't left her side since she came to stay with Rouge. Rouge and Gajeel said they were heading out for a bit. She was waiting for them to return. She heard a car come down the drive way. "I guess they are finally back Happy. Lets pour some drinks for them too." The front door opens. "Amber we are back." "I am coming I am in the kitchen." She grabs a tray, puts the drinks down on it. Starts carrying it out. "Where did you guys go?" As she came into the living room. She drops the tray, there standing in the room was Gray. He starts walking over to her. Amber quickly turns around starts running away. He follows her, he wouldn't let her go again. Amber heads for the room she has been using. She quickly goes into the room and locks the door. Amber backs away, as the door is kicked by the raven. He continues to come closer to her. She backs up into the corner. No where else for her to go. She holds her breath as he cups her face with his hands. He leans down and kisses her. He wraps a arm around her, so she will not escape him. He breaks off the kiss, and looks at her. "Don't hide from me again." He kisses her some more and feels her responding to his lips. Its been six weeks of not looking at her, kissing her. The nights they could be making love and trying for a baby. They break apart. "How did you..." "I find you?"

"He got a hold of me about a month ago. I told him to wait for a bit before coming here. I keep him up to date on how you were. He couldn't come here until now because of the Company." Rouge tells her. They were standing in the doorway. "Rouge What did you tell him?" Gray look between the two. "Tell me what?" "You two need to talk. We are going back out again. See you two later." Rouge and Gajeel leave.

Amber was still in Gray's arms. She looks up at him. He still hasn't taken his eyes off her. "Tell me what?" He says again. She takes his hand and looks up at him. She puts his hand on her abdomen. He looks down at his hand and back at her. "Are you saying, that you are pregnant?" She couldn't speak, but nods. He rubs her belly. "I am going to be a dad, you are carrying my baby." He kisses her. "Before we talk about the baby, I wanted to say I am so sorry. Doing what I did that day, with Charmaine. Then with you." He rubs her cheek. "I know you might not forgive me. I want you to know. You are my everything. I want only you. I have done a lot of thinking since you been gone. I had to really know what I wanted. It always came back to you." Tears start to fall from her eyes. He use his thumb to wipe them away. "I didn't say what I wanted to that day at the party. Now, I will say it. I love you. Love you very much." "Oh Gray." He leans down and kisses her again. "Gray I was hurt when I overheard you talking to Charmaine and knowing what you did. Then what we did together. I thought I was that notch that I become. Then I ran, I didn't want to be played with to be only a number in your eyes." "I know, again I am sorry. I will prove to you once more if need be. That you are the one." "Gray, I to did a lot of thinking. You fill up all my thoughts. I can't stay mad at you, because I love you too." She kisses him this time and he returns the kiss. "I love you Amber." "I love you too Gray."

"How are you feeling?" "With morning sickness starting and tired these days, other then that I am good." "This is the room are you staying in." "Yes it is." He sweeps her up into his arms and takes her over to the bed. "Then you should be resting." "I am fine for now Gray. I don't need to lay down." He lays her down on the bed. "Now, that we are together, I am going to make sure you get all the rest that is require." He lays down with her and he wraps a arm around her. With his free hand puts it back on her belly. "I want it feel it move." "Gray not for a few more months. The baby is about this size." She shows with her fingers. "Still, not going to miss a thing." He pulls her closer to him. "Now rest." She can't say no him. She snuggle up closer to him and closes her eyes. It takes no time at all for her to fall a sleep. He kisses her forehead. "I love you and our child." "

The next day, Amber was going back home. She had packed up her suit cases and Gray put them into the rental car he had driven to come here from the Airport. He comes back into the house. Amber was saying goodbye to Gajeel. "Make sure he treats you right and your baby." "I do care for her Gajeel" Gray comes over them. "You better, or you will have us to answer too." Gajeel gives Amber a hug. Then she walks over to Rouge. "Thanks for letting me stay here." "Anytime Beautiful, Let me know what is going on and if you need to, our door is always open. " "Rouge, She will not be coming back?" Rouge grabs Amber and plants a kiss on her lips. "Maybe, I'll steal her back from you." He holds her in his arms. "She was mine first remember." Gray removes Amber from him. "But she has my baby, not going to happen. "Make sure it doesn't Gray. If you hurt her again. I will take her back." "Will both of you stop. Otherwise we will miss our flight." Amber walks away from Gray and gives Rouge one last hug. Rouge puts a hand on her stomach. "I still remember from back then. When I did this too. Have a healthy baby Amber." "Rouge." He wipes away her tears. "I will always love you." "I love you too." He gives her a other kiss and making Gray jealous. "You better go before he punches me." Gray grabs Amber hand. "Time to go sweetie." They head to the car, get in and drive away. Gajeel watches Rouge for a bit. "You truly do love her don't you." "She was my first real love, she was having our baby. She will always be apart of my life." Gajeel hugs Rouge. "I am glad she is part of your life, too."

The trip back was better then going there. She didn't have a panic attack. Gray hold her hand all the way back. When they got into the car. Amber thought they were heading back to her place. When she notice they where heading towards his home. "Gray why not go back to my place." "Mother and Father are anxious to see you. So are Lyon and Juiva." "Alright." When they pulled up to the house. Everyone came out, and ran up to the car. When Amber got out of the car. She was captured by Ur and Sliver. "Don't do that again. We were so worried." "Sorry." Lyon, Juiva also give her a hug to. They all go into the house, and went into the living room. The room had large screen t.v. A mini bar, leather chairs and couch. Everything a rich person wants in the room they had. Gray and Amber sat down on the couch. Everyone else also took different seats too. "So, what are you guys planing to do now." Ur says. "We are together now. We will takes each step as it comes, Mother." "I am glad son." "We also have some news to tell too." "You are getting married." Ur claps her hands together. Gray raises his hand, not yet mother." She frowns. "What is your news then." He looks at Amber. "Do you want to tell them or I." "I will tell my brothers, you can tell them." He looks around the room. He places a hand on her stomach. "Six weeks ago. We conceived." Ur has tears her eyes. "My first grandchild." "Congrats, Son." Sliver says. "Juiva is Happy for you." "Way to go little brother." "Thanks guys. We can't be anymore happier then we right now." Gray rubs her belly and plants a kiss on her cheek.

Three months later, Amber didn't go back to her apartment. Gray had her in his room, sharing the bed. Making love to her at night, and saying I love you as often as he can. They went to work together and came home together. Gray was siting at his desk after he had a meeting with one of there clients. He had seen Amber run to the bathroom during the session. He was waiting for her to come back. When she didn't return after five minutes. He was concern and worried. He was walking over to the bathroom door to check on her as she was coming out. "Amber? What is wrong?" He saw tears coming down her face. "Gray, I am cramping and spotting. I think I am losing the baby." He quickly calls Natsu to meet them at the front of the building. "We are going to the hospital now Amber." He quickly sweeps her up into his arms, and takes her over to the Elevator and heads down. He didn't care for the stares or the looks he was getting from those around him. Amber and his unborn child was more important. Natsu had the car door and help Gray to put her in. She was bending over in pain in her seat. "Amber it's going to be ok we will get there in time." He tells Natsu to floor it to the hospital. He gets in beside her and holds on to her. "This can't happen not again Gray." "Shhhh take it easy." Gray calls her Wendy, on his cell. She tell him she is already working at the hospital.

Natsu pulls up to the front of the Hospital and Gray carries her inside. Wendy was waiting for them and she shows him what room to put her in. He lays her down on the hospital bed and Wendy tells him to leave the room. "I am not leaving her." "Gray, I have to do my job and you hovering over me and her will not making things go quicker. "Fine, but if she starts yelling for me. I am coming back in." He waits out in the hallway. "I hate waiting." He says to himself. Gray phones up his brother to let him know what happen. "I coming over brother." "No, you stay at work. I need you there if something comes up. Let the other departments know." "You sure?" "Yeah I am. I will call you later. I have to make a other call." He didn't want to so this, but he wanted someone that has been in his place right now. "Gray? Why are you calling here for. You didn't hurt her again." "No, I didn't Rouge." "Then what is wrong, I can hear it in your voice." "It's Amber, She is in the hospital." "What happen?" "We were at work, she started to have pains. I rushed her here. The doctor are in with her now. They will not let me be with her. Not to sure what I should do." "Whatever you do Gray, don't do what I did not. Hold her tighter, you tell her you love her. And don't, I repeat, Don't let her slip from your fingers. Want me to come?" "I think she would like you to be here for her. Give her more support. I will not know more until the doctors do what need to be taken care of. Can I let you know." "I'll stay close to the phone. Gray, she so wanted our baby. I hope she doesn't lose this one too." "You and me both."

He had to wait for almost 50 minutes for Wendy to step out of her room. He gets out of the chair that he was occupying and stands next her. "Well?" She put a hand on his shoulder. "You got here in time. The drug we gave her has stop the cramping. Your babies are going to be fine. Amber needs bed rest now and no more working in the office. NO Stress. You can go back in and see her." "Thanks goodness. Thanks for you help Wendy. I will make sure she stays off her feet for the remainder of her term" He walks over to her door and turn around. "Did you say babies?" "Finally picked up on it? Congrats." She walks away and waves.

The door opens into her room. Amber looks up from the picture that she is holding in her hand. Gray walks to her. "Hey, I hear everything is going to me ok?" "Wendy said it was a close call. Told me I need to be on bed rest now." "I know and you will do it. No more working at the office." She nods her head. "What is that in your hand." She smiles at him. "Our first look at them" She shows him the ultrasound picture. "Baby one, then two." "We are having twins!" "Yes we are." He moves over closer to her and kisses her lips. "I love you." "I love all three of you." He puts his hand on her growing bump. "I notice this morning you were starting to show." "I know, I saw you looking at me this morning. With me not going to back to work. I don't have to wear my pants suits. Can start wearing loose fitting clothing." "Can't wait to see them." She places a hand on top of his. "Me too."

A few months later. Amber wasn't happy being coop up in bed. With out anyone knowing, she went on a walk outside. She was 7 months pregnant and the babies were very active moving around. These days she was walking slower and waddle around. Gray made fun of her last night for looking like a penguin. She had kick him out of bed for his remark. Gray tried to trend lightly around her because of her increasing mood swings. Amber made it over to the bench and sat and watch pond. Her hands were on her belly feeling her kids kick. Gray wasn't back home yet from work. She now lived with him fully, with her apartment sold. They were discussing of building a home for themselves and not staying at his parents. Eventually, is Mother and Father will be told of their news.

Gray walked into his room, to take off his shirt jacket. He looked to his bed and saw that Amber wasn't there. He checked his bathroom then ran over to the room she used to use. His heart was beating fast. He saw one of the maids and ran up to her. "Where is Amber?" "She is outside, I think she took that path that leads to the pond. "Thanks" He went back into his room and pulled a small box from his jacket pocket. He wanted to do this right and the pond was a perfect place as any to pop the question. He heads outside and follows the paths. When he gets closer to her. He is in awe of her and the view in front of him. Gray watch her for a bit. She was rubbing her belly and singing a song. She was everything he hope he could find in someone to fall in love with. When he first saw her all those years ago. Coming into his office for that interview, he never thought it would turn out like this. Over time, of finding out who she was and being close to her. He had slowly fallen in love with her. When he finally took that first step in kissing her that day when she had the panic attack. That was the moment he fell in love.

"Hey you. Shouldn't be out here." "Gray, please only for a bit. I can't stand being in the room." "Amber you know what Wendy said last time." She looks down. "My stress levels are a little high." "Well, then listen to her and me." He kneels in front of her. "Few more months left and they will be here." He kisses her belly. "I have something I want you to hear." "What is it?" She was curious to know.

Amber, you are the reason I get up in the morning and you are the last thing I think about before going to bed. You make me laugh, and smile. You're sexy and yes you are sexy now with them being in here." He rubs her belly. "I want all of my days being spent with you and our kids." He reaches into his pocket. "I have loved you for so long, and I can't think of my life anyway then this. When you were in the car accident, I thought I lost you. I thought I lost you again when you went to Rogues. I don't want that to ever happen again. So with all the love that is in me for you to hold. Will you marry me." He opens up the box, shows her the ring inside.

She wipes the tears from her eyes. "Gray, I have dream of this day. I have loved you since the first moment I laid my eyes on you. When I thought, I couldn't measure up to all the women you had. I was proven wrong, when you kiss me the first time, then the second and third. Yes I have been with other as well. The only other person I care about was Rogue and that will never change, but you shown me a bigger love. When you stood beside me after the car crash and almost losing them. You are my sole mate and I will forever be yours. She kisses him.

"What is your answer then?" "It's a yes Sir." He grins at her, knowing the meaning behind it. He places the ring on her finger. He comes and sits down to hugs her, so she doesn't need to stand up. "I love you Amber." "I love you Sir." He kisses her deeply and hears her moan his name. He stops. "Don't ever stop calling my name." She smiles. "No Sir." He lefts her up and carries her back to the room. They both know that there future together will be filled with love. That nothing will pull them apart again.

The End.


End file.
